Le prix de la vie
by Eilisande
Summary: James T. Kirk est de l'avis de tous quelqu'un de difficile à appréhender. Il semble fait de couches multiples, certaines lumineuses, d'autres sombres. Et ceux qui le connaissent et l'aiment chercher à percer ces couches, au risque de découvrir la vérité. Kirk/Spock
1. Leonard

Star Trek n'appartient qu'à ses créateurs.

Cette fic se déroule dans l'univers du reboot de Star Trek. Elle comprendra plusieurs chapitres centrés sur certains personnages et leurs relation avec Jim Kirk au cours des années.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

**CHAPITRE 1 : Leonard**

La première chose que les gens remarquent à propos du cadet James Tibérius Kirk, c'était à quel point il est en quelque sorte... tangible. C'est comme si sa seule présence rendait le monde plus réel, plus palpable. Ce n'est pas du charisme, c'est autre chose. Le charisme, c'est quelque chose que Kirk ne posséderait qu'après la destruction de Vulcain, qu'après qu'il ait pris les reines de l'Entreprise et soit devenu le capitaine responsable et dévoué à ses morts et à son navire dont on se souvient désormais.

La deuxième chose que les gens remarquent à propos de James Tibérius Kirk, c'est qu'il aime les gens. Bien sûr, comme tout le monde, il a des affinités avec certaines personnes plus qu'avec d'autres, il déteste quelques cadets et professeurs, en méprise quelques autres... Mais il aime les gens de manière générale, il s'intéresse à eux, aimait parler, et davantage encore écouter. Après une semaine à l'académie Starfleet, il connaissait tous les élèves de sa classe par leur nom, leur prénom, et connaissait un peu leur histoire. Au bout d'un mois, tout les élèves de sa promotion s'adressaient à lui pour avoir un renseignement, nouer un contact, savoir à quelle personne s'adresser...

En le connaissant mieux, les gens remarque d'autres choses. Qu'il est ambitieux, débrouillard, ouvert d'esprit, bagarreur, insolent, fidèle en amitié, volage en amours, intelligent, un peu vain, serviable, amusant et agaçant,... Qu'il possède en somme une flopée de qualités et de défauts.

Ce que les gens qui fréquentent régulièrement Kirk finissent par remarquer, c'est que s'il écoute les autres parler de leur vie, lui même ne raconte rien de la sienne. Il les connaît tous ces gens, camarades, professeurs, compagnons de beuveries, amants et amantes, mais eux ne le connaissent pas. Même son meilleur ami, le bourru McCoy, qui le connaît pourtant depuis qu'ils sont entré ensemble à l'académie Starfleet reste souvent figé de stupéfaction en découvrant quelque chose d'insoupçonné chez son ami.

La vérité, c'est que James Tibérius Kirk, cadet de Starfleet âgé de presque 25 ans et fils d'un de ses plus chers héros est un être infiniment plus complexe et secret qu'il ne le laisse voir au monde, y compris à son ami le plus proche.

McCoy commence à le réaliser petit à petit, au bout d'un an à passer la plupart de son temps avec Jim. Son ami déteste les médecins, déteste être malade ou blessé et abhorre devoir rester allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, il le sait depuis le début. Il déteste aussi devoir prendre des médicaments, et McCoy doit se battre avec lui chaque fois que Jim « oublie » de prendre ses médicaments pour éviter une millième crise d'allergie. Garder le gamin en bonne santé est un combat de tous les instants pour McCoy.

C'est pourquoi il est tout étonné le jour où il découvre sur la table de la petite chambre d'étudiant de son ami une liste soigneusement écrite par la main de Jim. C'est une liste de courses ce qui n'a rien inattendu chez Jim : celui-ci préfère faire la cuisine lui-même dans sa petite chambre que de goutter à la nourriture insipide que les cuisines de l'académie servent. McCoy est souvent surpris de ce talent caché chez son ami et de la variété des recettes qu'il connaît et qui sont toutes très réussies. Son ex-femme ne cuisinait pas aussi bien, et lui même est incapable de réussir une vinaigrette.

La liste de course en tant que telle ne surprend donc pas McCoy. Ce qui l'étonne, c'est que la liste détaille les apports en vitamines, en minéraux et en nutriments de chaque aliment, et chaque repas que compte préparer Jim cette semaine est également accompagné de calculs précis sur les apports de chaque repas. Les aliments contenant de la vitamine B1, C et du fer sont particulièrement soulignés. Aucun d'entre eux n'est inscrit dans la longue liste d'aliments auxquels Jim est allergique et que le médecin a mémorisé par cœur dès la première semaine de leur amitié. Pourtant, McCoy sait que Jim ne souffre pas de carences alimentaires, et cela lui ressemble peu de prendre à ce point souci de sa santé.

McCoy repose la liste là où il l'a trouvé. Il devine qu'il n'était pas censée la voir, et que Jim doit l'avoir oubliée là sans s'en rendre compte, trop pressé de se rendre en cours. Il a un examen aujourd'hui et le fait qu'il prenne ses études autant au sérieux, alors qu'il a tendance à se laisser aller dans tous les autres aspects de sa vie est une autre chose étonnante chez le cadet. Malgré tout, McCoy se promet d'aborder le sujet avec Jim, en essayant de ne pas le brusquer.

L'occasion se présente quelques jours plus tard, alors que les deux amis savourent une fricassée de poulet aux légumes préparée par Jim alors que le restaurant de l'académie propose ses habituels brocolis insipides et de la viande dont les étudiants refusent d'envisager qu'elle puisse être d'origine animale tant elle est cartonneuse et filandreuse à la fois. L'académie ne sert pas de plats synthétisés aux étudiants. Elle pense, à raison selon le docteur, que cette bande de jeunes gens est incapable de se concocter un menu équilibré de son plein gré et l'académie préfère donc leur imposer de la nourriture qui est peut être équilibrée, mais certainement pas bonne.

« Délicieux, déclare McCoy en finissant de saucer le plat. Si seulement les cuisiniers de l'académie savaient mitonner quelque chose de moitié moins bon.

-Il faudrait déjà qu'ils apprennent des choses plus simples, comme saler la nourriture, ou la laisser cuire juste assez longtemps, ricane Jim.

-Franchement, la nourriture synthétisée manque peut être de goût, mais au moins elle est mangeable et cuite à point. Alors que ce qu'ils nous servent... On préférerait presque sauter un repas parfois !

Il semble à McCoy que le corps de Jim se tend imperceptiblement. Mais c'est peut être lui qui cherche quelque chose d'inexistant chez son ami. Il fait mine de ne rien avoir remarqué et continue.

-Tout ça pour soi-disant nous fournir un repas équilibré, grommelle-t-il. »

Cette fois il en est certain. Ce sujet rend Jim mal à l'aise. Il s'empresse donc de changer de sujet et Jim éclate bientôt de rire en écoutant la mésaventure d'un cadet qui s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie de l'académie après avoir bu du café sokad, une horreur surcafféinée. L'étudiant, avait passé grâce à cette boisson huit jours à travailler sur un projet scolaire sans boire, manger ni dormir avant de s'effondrer d'épuisement et de faire un choc cardiaque. L'imbécile croyait s'être servi une tasse de thé, et pris dans ses travaux, n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était anormal qu'il soit capable de tenir autant de temps sans dormir. Jim raconte ensuite sa journée, mais McCoy en est sûr, son ami lui cache quelque chose en rapport à sa santé. Conscient de la gêne que Jim a ressenti dès qu'ils ont frôlé le sujet, il ne l'aborde pas davantage au cours des mois qui suivent. La santé de Jim semble bonne, McCoy ne remarque pas de signes de carences alimentaires chez lui, et se contente de s'étonner de ce souci constant du jeune homme pour son alimentation.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

Deux mois plus tard, peut être trois, McCoy a oublié cette histoire. Il est absorbé par ses études. Le programme de médecine de deuxième année de l'académie est une dureté extrême. Il a passé la première année à apprendre par cœur l'anatomie de toutes les races intelligentes connues par Starfleet, des os aux organes en passant pas les caractéristiques de l'épiderme. Il a du aussi assimiler tous les problèmes qui peuvent affecter un patient humain dans un vaisseau spatial. Cette année, il doit mémoriser les maladies connues des races extra-terrestres et la façon de les soigner. C'est un travail de mémorisation sans fin, d'autant plus que Starfleet demande à ses médecins d'être assez qualifiés en linguistique pour pouvoir poser les questions à un patient pour établir un diagnostic dans sa langue. Le soir, Jim le regarde avec pitié travailler sans repos sur ses notes et s'assure qu'il mange et dorme correctement.

Lui-même est pourtant écrasé de travail. Il a juré de terminer le cursus de Starfleet en trois ans et a pris une dizaine de cours avancés supplémentaires par rapport aux élèves de sa promotion. Jim étant Jim, ce jeune homme brillant qui surprend McCoy par son savoir encyclopédique et pratique dans tous les domaines, il arrive à suivre tous ses cours sans perdre la tête et le sommeil tout en restant tête de sa classe. McCoy sais que ces professeurs pensent le faire passer dans la classe supérieure d'ici quelques mois. Décidément, le gosse ne cessera de l'impressionner.

D'habitude, Jim et McCoy travaillent ensemble chacun de leur côté dans la chambre du second. Elle est plus grande et plus aérée que celle que Jim doit partager avec un colocataire bruyant et désagréable. Mais un soir de début d'hiver, Jim s'est absenté, probablement pour une histoire de femme. McCoy avait fermement informé son ami qu'il ne tenait pas à être mis au courant de ces histoires là. Le médecin profite tranquillement de l'absence de Jim pour travailler sans être perturbé quand son communicateur sonne. Il le prend et l'ouvre sans regarder qui est son interlocuteur. Il a bien trop l'habitude des appels survenant à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit de Jim. Celui-ci est sans doute trop saoul pour rentrer et l'appelle pour lui demander de l'aide, pense-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demande-t-il en bougonnant.

-Leonard ?

McCoy se raidit et regarde son communicateur avec incrédulité. La voix qu'il vient d'entendre n'est pas celle de Jim, mais celle de son ex-femme.

-Jocelyn ?, demande-t-il en essayant de cacher sa stupéfaction et sa colère.

Comment cette femme ose-t-elle l'appeler, se demande-t-il. Lui avoir pris tout ce qu'il avait, jusqu'à sa fille ne lui suffit-il donc pas ? Il faut encore qu'elle vienne le harceler alors que par sa faute, il n'a pas d'autre avenir que dans l'espace, lui qui a peur dès qu'il doit monter dans un engin s'élevant à plus de dix centimètres du sol.

En même temps que la colère, l'angoisse l'envahit en même temps. Jocelyn ne l'a pas contacté depuis le divorce, il y a un an et demi. Il ne voit pas d'autres raison pour Jocelyn de l'appeler que Joanna. C'est tout ce qu'il leur reste en commun. Et en une seconde, il l'imagine déjà malade ou blessée.

-J'espère que tu vas bien Leonard, reprend Josselyn sans lui laisser à McCoy le temps de se reprendre ou de formuler une question. J'ai appris que tu avais rejoint Starfleet bien sûr. Ce que tu fais te plait-il ?

-Ne jouons pas à ça Josselyn, grogne McCoy. Tu me déteste, je te déteste, alors inutile de faire semblant de s'intéresser l'un à l'autre pour respecter tes chères conventions sociales. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Jocelyn se tait pendant quelques secondes. Elle se retient visiblement de l'insulter, ce qui signifie que ce qu'elle lui veut est très important. Au moins pour elle.

-Je reçoit des invités pour la semaine. Des gens importants. Ma famille désire nouer des contrats commerciaux hors planète, rien qui ne t'intéresse. Mais ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que pour garder le secret sur cette rencontre, le personnel de ma maison sera réduit au minimum le plus strict cette semaine. Et je n'aurais pas le temps de m'occuper de Joanna.

-Et cela ferait mauvais genre que tu te débarrasse de ta fille une semaine pour de stupides contrats, persifle McCoy. Pas après avoir autant insisté pour avoir sa garde exclusive.

-Si tu veux le voir comme ça, à ton aise, répond Jocelyn sans renier l'accusation de son ex-mari. Contre ton silence total, je suis donc prête à te confier Joanna une semaine. Appelons cela officiellement un « geste de conciliation » si on te le demande. Ta réponse ?

Comme si un père qui n'a pas vu plus de 24 heures sa fille en un an pouvait répondre non à une telle question. En bredouillant presque, tellement l'émotion est grande, McCoy accepte. Il écoute machinalement le reste des instructions de Jocelyn et les notes sur un papier en tremblant. Jocelyn lui souhaite finalement le bonsoir, avant de couper la communication. Sous les yeux encore incrédules de McCoy, une note s'affiche désormais sur une feuille de brouillon « aller chercher Jo demain à 13 h à l'entrée de l'académie ».

Toujours sous le choc, il se lève et va machinalement se servir un verre de whisky. Il le porte à ses lèvres sans le boire, fixant la boisson pendant une longue minute. Puis il vide le verre dans l'évier. Le contenu de la bouteille suit, suivit par deux autres.

Une heure, peut être deux heures plus tard, Jim pousse sans s'annoncer la porte de la chambre de son ami qui est resté assis immobile depuis qu'il a vidé les bouteilles, fixant les instructions de Jocelyn. Jim porte la trace d'un coup de poing sur sa pommette, mais a son air des jours heureux fixé sur son visage.

Dès qu'il entre, il se fige toutefois sur le pas de la porte et renifle.

-Bordel Bones, s'exclame-t-il en refermant derrière lui. Ça pue l'alcool ici ! Que s'est-il passé ?

-Jocelyn a appelé.

-Merde. Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait la mégère ? Tu as bu ?

-Non, répond McCoy, un peu incrédule en le réalisant. J'ai tout jeté.

Le soulagement se peint sur le visage de Jim. Celui-ci peut parfois boire jusqu'à s'évanouir ou vomir, mais il n'a pas des problèmes d'alcoolisme, lui. McCoy sait que son ami surveille de très près le niveau de ses bouteilles d'alcool quand il passe le voir.

-Joanna vient demain, explique Bones en tendant la note qu'il a écrite à Jim. Je vais l'avoir toute la semaine.

McCoy ne s'est jamais demandé si Jim aimait les enfants. En y réfléchissant, il aurait probablement supposé qu'il était le genre à avoir peur d'être père et à ne pas savoir s'occuper d'un enfant. Il ne pense pas que l'intérêt que Jim montre envers Joanna et toutes les petites histoires que McCoy a besoin de partager sur elle soit feint. Mais il pense qu'il ne fait ça que pour lui faire plaisir.

Alors le grand sourire radieux de Jim, un sourire qu'il n'a jamais vu, ébahit McCoy.

-C'est merveilleux, déclare le jeune homme. Tu te rends compte ? Une semaine avec ta fille ? J'ai hâte de la rencontrer la petite Jo !

-Mais comment vais-je pouvoir m'occuper d'elle ? Entre les cours, les gardes à l'infirmerie, les appels de l'hôpital de Starfleet pour du renfort à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, j'ai à peine une minute à moi dans la journée. Et si je foire le moindre détail, Jocelyn va me le faire payer au prix fort.

-En te privant de Jo pour les dix années à venir, au moins. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu as un atout dans ta manche.

-Ah oui, ricane McCoy tristement. Et lequel ?

-Moi, répond très sérieusement Jim.

Et l'idée de Jim s'occupant d'une petite fille de sept ans est absolument hilarante. McCoy se retient d'éclater de rire.

-Et dit moi Jim, où-as tu appris à t'occuper d'enfants ? Parce que l'image est terrifiante tu sais !

Jim se détourne de Bones pour se mettre à éponger l'alcool qui s'est répandu dans l'évier.

-Quand j'étais ado, on m'a souvent chargé de garder mes cousins et cousines plus jeunes, répond-il tout en s'attelant à la vaisselle. Je t'assure, j'étais super bon pour m'occuper d'eux ! A nous deux on va bien s'en occuper de la puce. Je te la garderai quand je suis pas en cours, et je suis sûr que les infirmières seront aux petits soins avec elle si je suis pas disponible.

Il se retourne vers McCoy, une louche pleine de liquide vaisselle à la main, et s'en sert pour menacer son ami.

-Alors maintenant au travail papa ! Je m'occupe de la vaisselle, range la chambre que tout soit propre pour la petite princesse.

Jim a raison, et McCoy se lève pour ranger sa chambre, qui ne diffère guère de l'habituelle porcherie de tout homme célibataire. En même temps, Jim fait à voix haute la liste des personnes qui pourront s'occuper de Joanna, des endroits que McCoy pourra l'emmener voir, et d'autres idées en tout genre.

Le médecin sourit tout en déblayant la place sur sa table. Jim a raison, la semaine va être merveilleuse. Les deux amis s'organisent pour le lendemain. McCoy ne pourra pas s'occuper de Joanna après l'avoir récupéré, mais Jim promets d'occuper la fillette jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse les rejoindre vers une heure de l'après midi.

Ce n'est que lorsque que Jim est parti que McCoy réalise que c'est la première fois qu'il entend parler de ces cousins et cousines. En fait, Jim n'a jamais parlé que de son frère, rarement, mais avec beaucoup d'affection. Le nom de sa mère n'a du franchir qu'une fois ses lèvres, et à contrecœur. McCoy n'a jamais cherché à approfondir la question. Si Jim souhaite parler, il l'écoutera. En attendant, il se contente d'enregistrer le peu qu'il sait de la famille Kirk. Un père mort en héros, une mère dont le fils préfère ne pas parler, un grand frère qu'il ne voit pas souvent, des cousins et cousines maintenant. McCoy réalise qu'au fond, il ne sait rien de cette famille.

Le lendemain matin, Bones et Jim accueillent ensemble une petite Joanna radieuse à l'entrée de Starfleet. McCoy serre sa fille pendant de longues minutes, incapable de la lâcher. Quand enfin il s'éloigne un peu d'elle, c'est pour admirer à quel point elle a grandit, et combien elle est belle dans son manteau d'hiver. Un an, c'est long. Joanna a presque sept ans maintenant, et a pris plusieurs centimètres. Ses cheveux sont tressés et elle a un peu perdu de ses rondeurs enfantines. Bien sûr, McCoy est horrifié de tout ce qu'il a raté, mais elle est là et elle lui sourit.

La main de Jim se pose sur son épaule.

« Désolé de te presser Bones, mais l'heure passe et tu as une permanence à faire à l'infirmerie, puis un cours à suivre. »

Le médecin acquiesce à regret. Le regard peiné de Joanna est insoutenable.

« Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour me libérer les prochains jours, promet son père. Mais là je n'ai pas le choix. Je te vois tout à l'heure, d'accord ?. Je t'ai parlé de Jim dans mes lettres, il va s'occuper de toi jusqu'à une heure. »

Il part à regret, en essayant de ne pas perdre courage en voyant les yeux pleins de larmes de Jo. Derrière lui, Jim tente de consoler la petite.

« Je sais que c'est nul de ne pas pouvoir être avec ton papa. Mais tiens, on va déposer tes affaires dans sa chambre, et ensuite on préparera à manger. On lui fait une surprise ?

-Papa déteste les choux, répond très sérieusement Joanna.

-Alors on n'en cuisinera pas, promet Jim. On va faire un gâteau, je vais te montrer comment faire. »

Joanna acquiesce avec joie, et son père parvient enfin à partir travailler, un peu moins triste de la laisser.

Quand il rentre dans sa chambre, deux heures plus tard, il est accueilli par deux figures barbouillées de mousse au chocolat.

« On a fait un gâteau !, s'écrie Joanna en courant embrasser son père, mettant des traces de chocolat partout sur son uniforme de cadet.

-Je peux voir ça, oui. Tu t'est bien amusée avec Jim ?

La petite fille s'empresse aussitôt de raconter sa matinée, tandis que Jim met une table rapide. McCoy et lui n'ont qu'une heure pour manger avant d'avoir cours toute l'après-midi. Le père et la fille se quittent à nouveau à regret, mais Joanna a promis de s'amuser tranquillement dans la chambre. Le soir, ils se retrouvent tous les deux seuls dans la petite chambre, à manger le gâteau de Jim et Jo et pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an, Bones est vraiment heureux.

Joanna l'aime toujours. Elle ne lui en veut pas du divorce, elle n'a pas laissé Jocelyn la retourner contre son père. C'est une petite fille intelligente qui refuse d'être un outil dans la querelle de ses parents.

Le lendemain matin, il l'emmène à l'infirmerie où il doit prendre sa garde. Le nombre de cadets qui peuvent se blesser en une matinée est proprement effarant, et Jim n'est pas le plus casse-cou, même si Bones n'avait pas cru ça possible. En avançant avec Joanna le long des couloirs de l'académie, il se demande ce qu'il va pouvoir faire d'elle pendant ce temps. Avec un peu de chance, une infirmière de garde voudra bien l'occuper, espère-t-il.

Une cadette en uniforme d'infirmière les accueille à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Carey est encore jeune et peu expérimentée, mais une infirmière compétente.

« Bonjour docteur McCoy, dit-elle en souriant. C'est votre petite fille ?

-Oui, répond Bones en réussissant à ne pas sourire comme un imbécile à la seule idée d'avoir amené Jo à son travail. C'était quelque chose qu'elle demandait beaucoup étant petite, mais Jocelyn avait toujours refusé. Alors Carey, qu'il y a-t-il pour moi aujourd'hui ?

-Pas grand chose docteur, répond Carey en consultant son padd. Le docteur Koshi veut que vous le rejoignez dès votre arrivée pour un examen pratique avec un étudiant andorien. Vous devez ensuite contrôler vos patients. Voilà tout. Comme convenu, je m'occupe de votre fille, et vous devriez être libre vers 10 heures.

McCoy est soufflé. C'est la première fois qu'il a aussi peu de travail à l'infirmerie en un nombre incalculable de semaine.

-Comment savez-vous que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour garder ma fille ? Et comment se fait-il que j'ai aussi peu de travail ?

L'infirmière fronce les sourcils.

-Votre ami, Kirk, il ne vous a pas dit que tout était réglé ? Il a appelé hier soir l'infirmière de garde, et nous nous sommes organisés pour travailler davantage cette semaine, et vous rattraperez vos heures ensuite.

Joanna claque dans ses mains, ravie de passer plus de temps avec lui. McCoy se promet de rendre un énorme service à Jim dès qu'il le pourra. Vraiment, il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir une telle prévenance chez son ami.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvent brièvement le soir même et que Bones le remercie, Jim hausse les épaules.

-Hé, dit-il comme si ce qu'il avait fait n'était rien. J'allais pas laisser la petite Jo être toute triste sans son papa. Avoir une famille qui vous aime, c'est trop précieux pour le gâcher.

Jim a un petit sourire en disant cela, comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose de très heureux. Puis il se ferme tout d'un coup et quitte la pièce, sans dire un mot de plus. Silencieusement, Joanna se glisse dans les bras de son père pour un câlin. Elle a l'air d'avoir besoin de réconfort.

-Hier oncle Jim a pleuré, dit-elle tout doucement, et McCoy la regarde avec stupéfaction. Il a cru que j'ai pas vu, mais j'ai vu. Je ne lui ai pas dit.

-C'est bien. Il n'avait sans doute pas envie que tu le voit pleurer. Les adultes n'aiment pas qu'on les voit pleurer. Tu sais sais pourquoi il a fait ça ?

-Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais l'appeler oncle Jim, et il a dit oui. Pourquoi ça l'a rendu triste ?

-Je ne sais pas mon cœur. Je ne sais pas.

Tout le reste du séjour de Joanna, Jim ne cesse d'étonner Bones par sa patience envers la petite fille. Il l'écoute parler, lui pose des questions sur sa journée, joue avec elle au parc, fait des farces à McCoy. Quand celui-ci les regarde, il a l'impression de voir un grand frère et une petite sœur.

Au bout de la semaine, Joanna repart, et c'est un déchirement pour McCoy. Elle laisse derrière elle des dessins d'enfants et une petite peluche qu'elle a fait exprès d'oublier pour que son père ait quelque chose d'elle. Lui, il l'a comblé de cadeaux, et il a vu Jim lui donner discrètement quelque chose avant son départ. Ils se promettent de s'appeler au moment des fêtes de Noël. Bones espère que Jocelyn le laissera parler à Jo et lui envoyer des cadeaux.

Quelques jours plus tard, en rendant visite à Jim dans sa chambre, il découvre deux holos sur sa table de chevets, alors qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu aucun. Le premier montre une Joanna souriante dans le parc. Le second montre un Jim adolescent, un air ennuyé sur le visage à côté d'un homme et d'une femme adultes, au physique sud américain, et de trois enfants souriants. Une semaine plus tard, Bones revient dans la chambre et ce second holo a disparut. Comme si Jim ne supportait pas de le voir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

Le mois de décembre de leur deuxième année de cadet débute dans un froid glacial et inhabituel à San Francisco. On est en 2256, et la Terre s'apprête à commémorer un triste événement. Le 11 décembre 2246, le vaisseau _USS Discovery_ de la flotte de la Starfleet a pénétré dans l'atmosphère de la planète coloniale Tarsus IV, après un voyage de trois semaines pour livrer la nourriture nécessaire à la survie de la colonie. Quelques heures plus tard, les mondes de la Fédération découvraient les images horribles de la population exsangue et des cadavres sans nombre. Le lendemain, ils apprenaient que la plupart n'étaient pas victimes de la famine, mais d'un massacre inhumain et froidement planifié.

C'était dix ans plus tôt.

Personne sur Terre, Vulcain ou sur aucune autre planète de la fédération n'a oublié. Sur chacune d'elle, les drapeaux sont en berne et les gens en habit de deuil. Les cérémonies de commémoration se succèdent, les témoignages défilent dans tous les médias. La majorité des victimes étaient humaines, mais la plupart des races de la Fédération ont envoyé un représentant pour rendre hommage aux victimes.

La veille de la commémoration, une journée spéciale a été annoncée pour les étudiants. Le jour de la commémoration les cours seront tous centrés sur les événements de Tarsus IV. En médecine, la famine, les signes de malnutrition,les soins à apporter et les conséquences psychologiques seront étudiés. Les cours d'histoire de la Starfleet ne parlerons que de cela. Les leçons que suivent les futurs officiers, comme Jim, sur le commandement porterons sur la responsabilité, le devoir, la nécessité d'accepter l'échec. Personne n'a oublié le suicide du capitaine du USS Discovery un an après les événements. Il s'en voulait trop de n'être pas arrivé à temps. Personne ne serait capable de compter tous les gens qui se sont suicidés après être revenus de Tarsus, victimes ou simples secouristes.

Au centre de la Starfleet, à San Francisco, tout le monde, professeur, cadet, simple personnel ou officier porte un brassard noir en signe de deuil. L'ambiance est morose. Même les plus jeunes cadets de l'académie sont assez vieux pour se remémorer de l'horreur des images que les médias diffusaient en boucle. Aucun ne les oubliera jamais. Le matin, toute l'académie est réunie en uniforme pour assister au lever du drapeau et saluer les victimes. Aucun nom n'est prononcé.

Tout le monde s'est mis tacitement d'accord dix ans plus tôt pour épargner la souffrance de la médiatisation aux victimes de Kodos. La plupart des survivants n'ont jamais dit un mot de ce qui s'était passé là bas. D'autres, rares heureusement, s'en revendiquent pour obtenir de la pitié et de la reconnaissance. Quelques rares personnes ont écrit, composé ou peint sur ce qu'ils avaient vécu là bas, mais la plupart le font sous de faux noms, ou ont adopté une autre identité civile.

Toute la matinée, les étudiants et les professeurs vont de cours en cours d'un air grave. Chacun pleure les victimes en silence et avec respect. Jamais le restaurant de l'académie n'a été aussi calme.

« C'est que des conneries, s'exclame Jim à voix haute, et la moitié de la salle se retourne vers lui, outrée par ce manque de respect envers les morts.

Même McCoy le regarde horrifié.

-Quoi ?, lui demande Jim en grognant, et Bones voit soudain qu'il a bu. Je n'ai pas raison ?

-Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parle.

Il a bu. McCoy ne comprend pas. Boire dès le matin, ce n'est pas Jim. C'est lui quand Jocelyn refuse qu'il parle à Joanna, qu'elle renvoie ses lettres. Jim n'est pas un alcoolique dépressif, même s'il peut boire jusqu'au coma éthylique si l'envie lui en prends. Puis, McCoy remarque son visage porte les signes d'une nuit blanche, si ce n'est deux. Comment a-t-il fait pour ne rien remarquer ?

-Toute cette commémoration, explique Jim d'une voix toujours trop forte. C'est qu'une gigantesque mascarade.

A la table derrière eux, Uhura se retourne et fixe Kirk d'un air colérique et dégoûté.

-Comment ose-tu te moquer ? Des gens sont morts !

-Oui, et en quoi ça va les faire revenir tous ces trucs ?, répond Jim en grimaçant. Ce n'est que de l'hypocrisie. Une façon de cacher la honte de n'être pas arrivé à temps. Un moyen de redorer le blason de la Starfleet et de la Fédération.

-Tu va un peu loin Jim, le coupe McCoy.

-Même pas assez, répond Jim. Et tous ces gens qui disent à quel point ils compatissent ? Vous voulez que je vous disent ce qu'ils pensent, ce qu'ils ont pensé en apprenant ce qui s'était passé ? Ils ont pensé « Dieu merci, je n'étais pas là-bas » et « ouf, personne que je connais n'y étais ». Et s'ils pleurent aujourd'hui, c'est qu'ils ont honte d'avoir eu une pensée égoïste il y a dix ans. »

Et personne ne répond à cela parce que c'est vrai. Bones avait vingt ans, et lui et Jocelyn s'étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, soulagés d'être vivant et sur Terre. Sa mère l'avait appelé en larme pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Il regarde autour de lui, et voit le même air de culpabilité sur les visages des autres cadets, y compris d'Uhura. Jim ricane, et se lève en faisant racler bruyamment sa chaise. Il sort sous les yeux braqués vers lui de la moitié de la salle.

C'est seulement à ce moment là que Bones remarque que l'assiette de Jim est toujours pleine. Son ami a trop bu et n'a rien mangé, et il n'est que midi. Il passe les quatre heures suivantes à s'inquiéter pour lui, et n'écoute même pas ce que raconte le professeur sur les désordres alimentaires post-traumatiques chez les humanoïdes.

Il sait que Jim a cours en amphithéâtre jusqu'à quatre heure avant de devoir se rendre au gymnase pour étudier le combat au corps à corps. A l'heure fixe, il est devant la salle de cours avec un sac plein de barres nutritionnelles et d'un médicament contre la gueule de bois auquel Jim n'est pas allergique. Il regarde les étudiants sortir un à un, mais son ami n'apparaît pas. Bones s'inquiète de plus en plus et saisit un des cadets au passage.

« Je cherche Kirk, où est-il ?

-Kirk ?, répond le jeune homme. On ne l'a pas vu de la journée. Enfin, sauf au déjeuner, mais il était avec vous non ?

-Il était aussi là ce matin, interrompt un autre cadet. Enfin c'est beaucoup dire... Il s'est installé tout au fond de la salle, et dès que Archer – c'est lui qui faisait ce cours sur l'eugénisme-, a commencé à parler, Kirk s'est levé et est parti. Archer est un sale bâtard qui ne laisse rien passer à personne, mais là il n'a rien dit et a continué son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

C'est la première fois que Jim rate un cours sans être alité. Il n'a jamais séché depuis qu'il est rentré à l'académie, son but d'être diplômé en trois ans est trop important pour lui. Il a bu, et il n'a rien mangé de la journée.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, McCoy s'en voudra. Il se dira qu'il aurait dû comprendre, que c'était évident. La vérité, c'est qu'il n'a pas voulu comprendre. Trop concentré sur ses propres malheurs, son auto-apitoiement. Un coup de téléphone de Jocelyn la veille l'a chamboulé, c'est vrai, mais c'est juste une excuse.

Et puis, en venant voir Jim à la sortie de son cours, il s'est mis en retard pour sa garde à l'hôpital. Il arrête donc d'écouter la conversation -les ragots- entre les cadets, et se précipite à vive jambes vers l'autre bâtiment.

En chemin, il croise le général Archer qui discute avec une femme en uniforme que McCoy n'a jamais vu, mais qu'il reconnaît quand même, tellement elle ressemble, dans ses gestes et dans sa posture, à son fils. Curieux, Bones ralentit légèrement en les approchant. Winona Kirk est une femme de peut être quarante, quarante cinq ans, très belle, mais terriblement dure. Elle rappelle un peu Jocelyn à McCoy : comme son ex-femme, la mère de Jim interdit à quiconque de lui marcher sur les pieds. S'il se souvient bien, elle est lieutenant. Pourtant elle parle à Archer comme à un égal, et celui-ci n'a pas l'air de s'en offusquer. Pire encore, comprend McCoy en passant à côté d'eux, elle l'engueule copieusement.

« Je me contrefiche de ce que vous pensez Archer, vous et Pike, dit elle en grondant, tout ce je veux... »

Elle s'interrompt quand McCoy arrive trop près d'elle à son goût et le suis d'un œil colérique jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit suffisamment éloigné avant de continuer sur un ton plus bas, inaudible pour le docteur.

Bien sûr, il s'interroge sur cette scène, mais il est quatre heure vingt, et il va avoir une demi-heure de retard alors qu'il était censé aider à une opération. Alors il met de côté ses réflexions, accélère, et ne pense plus à Jim jusqu'au soir.

Mais en arrivant à la cantine de l'académie, il a beau scanner la foule des yeux, il ne voit Jim nul part. Son inquiétude augmente encore, et il fait demi-tout sans se servir pour rejoindre la chambre de Jim. Celle-ci est vide. McCoy rebrousse chemin sans s'attarder. A cette heure-ci, il sait que Jim est souvent à la cafétéria de l'académie, où on laisse les étudiants boire de l'alcool plutôt que de les voir semer la pagaille dans les bars de la ville. Malheureusement, le jeune cadet n'est pas là non plus.

Cette fois, l'inquiétude laisse place à de la panique. En rentrant vers le bâtiment où loge son ami, Bones consulte son padd, guettant un message de Jim. Mais il n'y a rien. Pas un mot. Heureusement, en tant que docteur affilié à la Starfleet, McCoy a accès à d'autres informations. Il ouvre un accès aux dossiers de l'infirmerie et de l'hôpital, puis des autres hôpitaux de San Francisco et scrute la liste des admissions. Mais aucun James T. Kirk n'a été admis ces dernières 24 heures, ni aucun individu non identifié de son sexe et de son âge.

C'est un soulagement. Mais cela n'explique pas la disparition et le silence de Jim. McCoy revient à sa chambre et retape le code d'entrée. Il se place en plein milieu de la chambre et regarde autour de lui. Le lit de Jim est fait, la table et la minuscule cuisine sont propres. Il en est de même du côté de son colocataire.

Sur le bureau, un livre ouvert et un padd traînent. McCoy essaie d'allumer celui-ci, mais il est à court d'énergie, comme si Jim l'avait simplement laissé là à décharger en plein travail. Un bout de papier déchiré est coincé dessous, il le saisit. La main de Jim y a écrit une adresse, d'une main peu sûre pour ceux qui connaissent son écriture. Sans hésiter, Bones place le papier dans sa poche. Il le regarda plus tard, quand il aura fini de chercher des indices sur l'absence de son ami dans la pièce vide.

En reculant, il sent qu'il marche sur quelque chose et regarde à ses pieds. C'est une manche d'uniforme de cadet qui dépasse de sous le lit de Jim. En se baissant, le docteur peut voir que le reste de l'uniforme est roulé en boule là-dessous. Ce qui signifie que Jim est quelque part dehors, en civil.

Des bruits de pas résonnent dans le couloir, et instinctivement, McCoy se relève et du bout du pied fait disparaître à nouveau l'uniforme sous le lit. Au cas où le colocataire de Jim rentrerait, il sort son padd et commence à envoyer un message à Jim pour se donner une contenance.

La porte s'ouvre, mais à sa grande surprise, ce n'est pas le colocataire de Jim qui entre dans la pièce, mais sa mère. Tous deux se fixent quelques secondes, étonnés, puis la femme fronce les sourcils.

« Qui êtes vous et que faites vous ici, cadet ?, demande-t-elle d'une voix dure.

-Cadet Leonard McCoy, lieutenant. Je suis ici pour voir un ami, mais il est absent.

Par mesure de précaution, il ajoute un salut réglementaire. Winona Kirk n'est pas une femme a qui on manque de respect, il peut le voir du premier coup d'œil.

-Le nom de votre ami ?

-James Kirk, lieutenant. Mais il n'est pas là, j'essayai de le contacter.

Winona le regarde de travers, et McCoy se demande ce que ce regard signifie. Puis elle se détourne et commence à fouiller la pièce. Bones fronce les sourcils. Elle est peut être la mère de Jim, mais elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça. Il fait un pas en avant et ouvre la bouche, mais elle se retourne vers lui l'air furieux.

-N'avez-vous pas autre chose à faire, cadet ? Le couvre-feu est proche je crois.

C'est un ordre sans appel. McCoy préfère ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis et quitte la pièce. Tout en rejoignant sa chambre, il envoie un dernier message à Jim.

« Savais-tu que ta mère est à San Francisco? »

Si les demandes répétées de l'assurer de sa santé ne suffisent pas, ce message devrait attirer son attention se dit-il. A raison, puisque trois minutes plus tard, son communicateur sonne.

« Comment sait-tu que ma mère est là ?, demande Jim aussi sec.

Sa voix est tendue, rauque.

-Bonsoir à toi aussi Jim, persifle McCoy, soulagé en fait d'entendre son ami. Je le sais parce que je l'ai vu parler avec Archer tout à l'heure. S'engueuler avec lui en fait. Et j'étais dans ta chambre pouvoir voir si tu étais là, je t'ai cherché toute la soirée.

-Désolé, j'étais...

-Ta mère m'y a rejoint, le coupe McCoy. Elle m'a viré et a commencé à fouiller ta chambre.

-Merde !, jure Jim.

-Une idée de pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

-Deux ou trois. Elle doit chercher à savoir où je suis. Et je crois que j'ai laissé l'adresse sur mon bureau.

-Non, c'est moi qui l'ai.

Le soulagement est palpable à l'autre bout de la communication.

-Jim..., commence Bones.

-Ne commence pas à me faire la leçon.

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Pas tout de suite du moins. Dis-moi juste que tu n'a pas quitté le campus sans autorisation.

-J'en ai une. Signée par Pike et Archer.

-Alors c'est de ça dont ta mère parlait avec Archer. Il refusait de lui dire ou donner quelque chose. Sans doute l'adresse où tu est.

-Sans doute, répond Jim avant de s'interrompre, puis de reprendre avec hésitation. Désolé de ne t'avoir pas tenu au courant. C'est juste que... C'est quelqu'un que je connais. Connaissais. Elle s'est suicidée ce matin.

Il n'y a rien à répondre à cela. Un silence gêné s'installe, puis Jim reprend.

-Elle m'était très proche. Pas de la famille, mais c'était pas important. C'était presque ma sœur. Pike m'a accordé trois jours de congé. Elle n'a pas de famille, c'est moi qui me charge de tout. On se voit jeudi Bones.

-Pas de problème Jim. Juste... Préviens moi la prochaine fois, d'accord. Et si tu veux de la compagnie, appelle-moi.

-Merci. »

Jim raccroche. Cette nuit-là, Bones a du mal à trouver le sommeil. Trois jours plus tard, Jim revient, l'air exténué. Bones ne lui posera pas de questions sur ce qui s'est passé. Il faudra quelques années avant que Jim en parle.

Pour McCoy, l'amie que Jim venait de perdre devait être une survivante ou avoir perdue quelqu'un sur Tarsus IV. C'est suffisant pour ne pas chercher plus loin.

Il se reprocherait longtemps, en tant que médecin et ami, de ne pas l'avoir fait.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


	2. Intermede : Winona

**INTERMEDE 1 : WINONA**

Les deux premières années de Jim avaient été un moment merveilleux. Winona aurait voulu que ces années ne s'achèvent jamais et que son second fils reste à tout jamais un petit garçon aux joues toutes rondes.

Elle avait pensé sincèrement pendant ces deux années arrêter définitivement sa carrière à la Starfleet – ou au moins jusqu'à ce que ses fils aient au moins 15 ans et puissent se débrouiller seuls – pour vivre une vie simple dans l'Iowa. Elle avait acheté une ferme non loin de la maison de ses beaux-parents pour qu'ils puissent voir grandir leurs petits enfants. Sam était ravi d'avoir sa mère auprès de lui, et elle passait des heures à jouer avec lui et à lui raconter des histoires. Elle s'occupait avec soin de Jim, le berçait et lui chantait de vieilles balades apprise sur les vaisseaux où elle et George avaient servi. Le jour, elle était une mère heureuse. La nuit par contre, elle pleurait et ne s'endormait qu'au petit matin en pensant à George.

Peu après que Jim ai atteint ses deux ans, un jour où Winona était avec lui dans le jardin à le regarder jouer, il se tourna soudain vers elle et lui sourit. Ce jour-là, le cœur de Winona qui était déjà brisé après les événements du Kelvin commença à mourir. Le sourire de Jim était le même que celui de George.

À partir de ce jour, elle ne vit plus en Jim qu'une mauvaise copie de George, une épine dans son cœur qui lui rappelai ce qu'elle avait perdue.

Elle avait essayé. Vraiment, de toute son âme, elle avait essayé de continuer à aimer l'enfant, son fils. Pendant deux ans elle continua à lui sourire et à s'occuper de lui, mais c'était avec des gestes machinaux dépourvus d'affection. Sa vie devient d'une monotonie soporifique. Elle s'occupait de ses enfants, rendait visite à ses beaux-parents, s'occupait d'un potager s'en y prêtait attention, accueillait voisins et visiteurs de la Starfleet venus saluer la veuve du héros... Ce n'était pas une vie, et Winona s'enfonçait dans la dépression.

La vie sans George lui semblait dépourvue de saveur, mais pire encore, coincée sur le sol avec ses enfants elle avait la sensation d'étouffer. Bientôt elle se mit à faire des crises d'angoisse qui la laissait tétanisée de terreur. Rapidement, elle réalisa qu'il lui fallait repartir dans l'espace sous peine de devenir folle.

Trois mois plus tard, elle repartait dans l'espace en laissant ses deux fils à ses beaux-parents. Elle eut une bouffée de culpabilité en les quittant, mais le soulagement prédomina. Et puis, se disait-elle pour se réconforter, ses beaux-parents adoraient les enfants, et ils seraient heureux avec eux. Et elle pouvait leur parler une fois de temps à autre, ou écouter les messages enregistrés qu'ils lui laissaient.

Elle resta trois mois dans l'espace, participant à une mission pacifique de la Starfleet sur une planète éloignée, puis redescendit sur Terre, une semaine après le quatrième anniversaire de Jim. Elle lui ramenait un cadeau, mais il le prit sans dire merci et ne l'ouvrit pas de tout le temps de son séjour. Winona n'essaya même pas de s'excuser ou de câliner son fils. Elle ne pouvait pas tellement c'était George qui semblait lui faire des reproches quand elle le regardait. Sam aussi semblait lui en vouloir.

Cette fois, elle resta presque un an sur Terre. Puis l'anniversaire de Jim approcha à nouveau, et elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester à sourire et applaudir devant son fils qui soufflait sur ses bougies alors que cela ferait cinq ans jour pour jour que George était mort.

Un soir, quinze jour avant cette date, elle prit une décision et appela un vieil ami haut gradé de la Starfleet. Quelqu'un dont elle savait qu'il se montrerait compréhensif. Quelques instants plus tard, le visage soucieux du vieil amiral Archer apparut sur son écran. Il lui sourit d'un air paternel, les soucis semblant disparaître de son front quelques instants.

« Winona, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles. Toi et les enfants allez bien ?

-Parfaitement Jonathan. »

La jeune femme était probablement l'une des très rares personnes à appeler le célèbre amiral par son prénom. Il se trouvait qu'elle était la petite fille d'un de ses vieux camarades et quelque chose comme une petite nièce aux yeux du vieil homme. Il avait toujours suivi sa carrière, lui avait donné des conseils paternels, et c'était lui qui lui avait présenté George Kirk. Après la destruction du Kelvin, il l'avait aidé dans toutes ses démarches, et lui avait juré qu'il serait là pour l'aider si elle avait besoin d'elle. Et maintenant, Winona avait un service à lui demander. Dès qu'elle eut fini de lui raconter son quotidien, la vie dans l'Iowa et quelques histoires sur les enfants, elle aborda le sujet.

« J'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un service Jonathan.

-Tout ce que tu veux Winona. Il y a un problème ?

Winona resta silencieuse un long moment à essayer de rassembler ses idées.

-Je n'y arrive pas, finit-elle par dire, et elle savait que sa voix était tremblante. Je n'arrive pas à rester là, et à faire comme si tout était normal, comme si je n'était pas en train de devenir folle clouée au sol avec tous ces gens qui me regardent avec pitié.

-Je sais ce que c'est, répondit Archer avec une note de pitié dans sa voix. Quand je suis devenu amiral, l'espace semblait m'attirer. C'était comme de goûter à une sensation de manque. On peut quitter l'espace, mais lui ne nous quitte jamais. Mais tu est jeune Winona, tu as deux enfants magnifiques, profite d'eux. Dans quelques années, quand ils auront grandi...

-Je ne peux pas attendre, le coupa Winona d'une voix sèche. Je suis partie trois mois, mais j'ai déjà à nouveau l'impression de devenir folle. Il faut que je reparte.

Archer resta silencieux un long moment. Il connaissais suffisamment Winona pour savoir qu'un tel aveu lui pesait.

-Que veux tu de moi Winona ?

-Je me suis renseignée. La Starfleet organise tous les ans une mission de visite des stations spatiales et planètes les plus proches, la mission Uranus. Elle dure six mois et commence la semaine prochaine. Un mot de ta part pourrait m'accorder un poste à bord du vaisseau. Je passerai six mois à bord, six mois sur Terre. Je crois que comme ça, je réussirai à tenir le coup.

-Entre ma recommandation et tes capacités, c'est certain que tu peux te trouver une place à bord de n'importe quel vaisseau en moins de deux jours, reconnu Archer. Mais réfléchis-y Winona. Tu raterai l'anniversaire de ton fils. Ne pourrait-tu pas attendre plutôt la mission suivante ?

-Je ne peux pas être sur Terre ce jour-là, reconnu Winona d'une voix qu'elle tenta de rendre la plus détachée possible. Je n'y arriverai pas, pas une fois de plus.

Le visage d'Archer se voilà de reproche.

-Et ton fils Winona ?

-Il comprend, mentit-elle en réponse. Je lui ai expliqué, et il est très intelligent. On fêtera son anniversaire en avance.

En réalité, elle savait que Jim ne comprenait pas. Il était trop petit pour cela. Mais dans quelques années, elle lui expliquerait. Dans quelques années, il serait assez grand pour qu'elle puisse s'absenter plus longtemps. Il comprendrait le mal que ça lui faisait à elle d'être là et de faire semblant d'être heureuse ce jour là.

En attendant, elle continuerait à fuir cet enfant qui ressemblait trop à son père.

Archer essaya de la convaincre pendant un long moment, mais elle réfutait chacun de ses arguments. Enfin, il accepta de parler au responsable de la mission Uranus. Winona commença à le remercier, mais il la coupa abruptement.

-J'espère que tu ne me demandera plus jamais de telle faveur Winona. Pense à tes enfants avant tout. Ils ont besoin de toi. »

Sur ces mots, il arrêta la conversation.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

Six ans passèrent, chaque année ressemblant à la précédente. La mission Uranus s'était révélée très satisfaite du travail de Winona, et elle avait poursuivi ces missions semestrielles, se remettant ainsi à travailler au sein de la Starfleet. Les autres six mois de l'année, elle s'occupait de ses deux fils, approchant Jim aussi peu souvent qu'elle le pouvait sans le blesser. Elle n'était jamais sur Terre lors de son anniversaire.

Ses beaux-parents étaient de plus en plus critiques à son égard. Sandra, sa belle-mère, la regardait comme une mère indigne, Winona le savait. Comme si cette femme pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle vivait.

Dès que la navette qui la ramenait à la maison atterrit sur le petit aéroport de l'Iowa après la fin de la sixième mission, Winona vit Sandra qui l'attendait, toute vêtue de noir. En la voyant, Winona fronça d'abord les sourcils. Elle n'était pas prête à subir ses reproches dès son arrivée. Mais ensuite, elle commença à s'inquiéter. Elle s'approcha de sa belle-mère à grands pas, sans attendre d'avoir récupéré son bagage.

Les premiers mots de Sandra furent simples.

« Tibérius est mort, annonça-t-elle.

Winona fut choquée de la nouvelle. Son beau-père était d'une santé de fer six mois plus tôt.

-Quand ? Demanda-t-elle. Comment ?

-Il y a deux semaines. Un arrêt cardiaque foudroyant. Personne n'avait rien vu venir... »

Sandra était à deux doigts de s'écrouler. La mort inattendue de son mari l'avait visiblement écrasée. A partir de là, Winona fut obligée de prendre les choses en main. Sa belle-mère était trop effondrée pour s'occuper de la préparation des obsèques ou des démarches administratives. Cependant, elle s'occupait des enfants, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, et avec autant d'amour qu'elle leur en avait toujours montré. Les enfants devenaient sa raison de vivre. Winona regardait cela avec étonnement et un peu de jalousie. Sam et Jim n'avaient jamais pu lui faire garder le goût de vivre. Pour elle, tout s'était arrêté à la mort de George. Pour Sandra, tout continuait.

L'enterrement vit défiler de nombreuses personnes venues apporter leur soutien à la famille d'un héros. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de charognards venus voir si cette famille ne conservait pas quelques squelettes dans ses placards. Heureusement, tout le village se ligua du côté des Kirk, et personne, aucun journaliste notamment, ne réussit à approcher suffisamment des enfants pour leur poser des questions ou les prendre en photo.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Winona se mit à réfléchir. Sandra se faisait vieille elle aussi et un jour elle ne serait plus là. Que se passerait-il si à ce moment là Winona était dans l'espace et incapable de revenir avant plusieurs mois ? Ses deux fils deviendraient pupilles de la Starfeet, n'ayant pas d'autres parents, et il était hors de question que ses fils subissent la médiatisation que la Starfleet aurait voulu leur donner au moment de la mort de George. Ses enfants ne seraient pas deux visages sur les affiches de recrutement. Arrivée à cette conclusion, Winona réalisa qu'il lui fallait trouver un tuteur légal pour ses enfants, quelqu'un qui ne soit pas de la Starfleet.

Elle passa alors plus de temps dans le village, discutant avec ses voisins comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis son veuvage. Ensuite, tout s'enchaîna à grande vitesse. Winona détestait faire traîner les choses. Trois mois après la mort son beau-père, Winona épousait l'un de ses voisins, Frank. Il la désirait ardemment depuis longtemps, avant même son premier mariage, était prêt à accepter les enfants d'un autre homme et à les aimer, était un homme responsable et sans histoire.

Avant de rendre leur mariage officiel, Winona expliqua précisément ce que leur mariage serait et ne serait pas. Frank n'aurait jamais le droit de la forcer à vivre sur Terre, ni de choisir quelles missions de la Starfleet elle pouvait accepter ou non. Ce serait à elle de décider si il y aurait du sexe dans leur relation. Il prendrait bien soin des enfants en son absence. Frank accepta tout.

Le matin du mariage, Sandra vint voir Winona dans sa chambre.

« Pourquoi fait-tu ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix triste. Je croyais que tu pleurai toujours George.

-Pour mes fils répondit Winona d'une voix glaciale. Ne doutez jamais de mon amour pour George.

Sandra eut un ricanement moqueur.

-Pour tes fils... Comment ose-tu dire que c'est pour eux ? Depuis que mon Georgie est mort, tu est dans l'air le plus souvent possible, cela fait huit ans que tu n'a pas été là au moment de l'anniversaire de Jimmy, et tu ose dire que c'est pour lui que tu te marie ?

Winona se retourna vers sa belle-mère, furieuse. Celle-ci ne se démonta pas une seule seconde.

-Tout ce que tu as fait depuis dix ans, tu l'a fait uniquement pour toi Winona. Parce que tu est une lâche égoïste qui se complaît dans sa souffrance. Jimmy et Sammy sont malheureux parce qu'ils n'ont pas leur mère auprès d'eux, et maintenant tu leur trouve un beau-père parce que tu pense que je ne suis plus capable de m'occuper d'eux ?

-Vous ne savez pas ce que je ressent !, hurla Winona.

-Si ! C'est mon fils que j'ai perdu Winona, mon seul fils ! Mais toi tu en as deux, bien vivants, et tu est incapable de les regarder et de les chérir ! »

Le geste fut instinctif, mais Winona ne le regretta pas. Une claque fusa et une seconde après, Sandra la regardait en se tenant la joue. Du sang perlait sous ses doigts. Winona quitta la pièce sans regarder en arrière.

Trois heures après, elle était l'épouse de Frank, et leur contrat oral de mariage contenait un terme de plus.

Il était hors de question que Sandra vienne voir Jim et Sam pendant que Winona était dans l'espace. Elle ne laisserait pas cette femme monter ses fils contre elle.

Winona fut une épouse responsable et exemplaire les premiers mois de son mariage. Elle resta huit mois au sol, même au moment de l'anniversaire de Jim. Ce jour-là, elle s'arrangea toutefois pour être absente et alla assister aux cérémonies de commémoration à San Francisco. L'amiral Archer la salua froidement et ne lui adressa que quelques mots. Il lui en voulait encore, visiblement. Le soir, dans sa chambre d'hôtel, elle appela la maison. Elle parla de sa journée à Frank, lui sourit faiblement, l'écouta parler de sa journée puis demanda à voir Jim. Celui-ci apparut à l'écran, un air buté sur son visage.

« Bonsoir Jim. Je voulais te souhaiter un bon anniversaire, déclara-t-elle sans réussir à se forcer à sourire cette fois.

Le visage de Jim devient incrédule.

-Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir être là, mais on m'a demandé de venir pour la cérémonie, et je pouvais difficilement refuser. Je suis sûre que tu compr...

-Menteuse, la coupa Jim d'une voix glaciale.

Et sur ce mot, sans lui adresser la moindre salutation, Jim coupa la conversation. Winona réussit à hocher les épaules, et à se dire que dans quelques années, Jim comprendrait et accepterait, et qu'ils pourraient repartir sur des bases saines. Bien sûr, ils ne seraient jamais vraiment proche, mais ils pourraient au moins s'entendre. Elle se mentait à elle même, bien sûr.

La vie de femme mariée n'était pas très excitante, mais elle s'occupa des deux garçons par intermittence. Elle peinait à croire que Jim avait déjà onze ans et Sam seize. Sam voyait même une fille et voulait lui demander son avis pour les études qu'il voulait entreprendre. Dans un autre monde, elle aurait été curieuse de rencontre sa petite amie, et ravie de l'encourager dans sa voie, mais ici ce n'était pas vrai. Ce fut Frank qui fut aux côtés de Sam pour lui expliquer certaines précautions à prendre et le féliciter de ses notes excellentes. Frank et Sam s'entendaient à merveille. Jim par contre détestait son beau-père. Winona aurait du faire quelque chose à ce sujet, mais elle laissa Frank s'en occuper. Elle avait cessé de s'occuper de Jim alors qu'il avait deux ans, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire du préadolescent qu'il était devenu.

Durant les premiers mois de son remariage, Winona essaya à plusieurs reprises de communiquer avec Jim, mais celui-ci se fermait aussi tôt, ne répondait pas ou s'exprimait uniquement par monosyllabes et la regardait avec mépris. Il ressemblait tant à George que cette expression rendait Winona malade, comme si son époux la regardait par les yeux de son fils.

C'est pourquoi pour la première fois en onze ans elle tenta de parler vraiment à Jim, pas par amour pour l'enfant mais pour que George cesse de la regarder avec de la tristesse et de la déception à chaque fois que Jim croisait son regard.

Elle s'arrangea pour être seule avec lui un jour, et lorsqu'il descendit de sa chambre, Winona s'avança vers lui. Aussitôt, Jim commença à remonter l'escalier.

A ce moment-là, Winona compris enfin une vérité qu'elle s'était refusée à envisager. A force d'éviter son fils, celui-ci en était venu à la détester. Cela n'aurait pas du la surprendre, mais elle avait imaginé que l'amour d'un petit garçon pour sa mère surpasserait tout le manque d'attention qu'elle lui avait offert.

Au lieu de cela, Jim lui offrait un regard hostile.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle Jim, commença Winona d'une voix incertaine, toujours choquée de cette soudaine révélation.

Jim ne répondit pas, mais la regarda en croisant les bras.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours une mère idéale, continua sa mère en s'accrochant à des phrases répétées de nombreuses fois en préparation de cette discussion.

-Tu parles, l'interrompit Jim. La définition du mot « mère » englobe le fait d'élever l'enfant qu'on a mis au monde. A ce compte là, c'est Grand-ma qui est ma mère.

-Tu est encore très jeune Jim. Un jour tu comprendra ce que cela peut être pour une femme de perdre son mari et de se retrouver seule avec deux enfants.

-Tu plaisante là ?, répondit Jim d'un ton abasourdi. D'où ça te vient cette envie soudaine de jouer à la maman modèle avec moi ? En onze ans tu n'a pas été présente une seule fois pour moi.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je n'étais pas là à tes anniversaires que...

-Parce que tu crois qu'il n'y a que ça ? Où tu étais quand je suis tombé du pommier chez Grand-pa ? Quand Sam a été malade quand j'avais six ans ? Alors n'essaie même pas de devenir ma mère, parce que j'en ai jamais eu.

Sur ces mots, Jim remonta dans sa chambre sans regarder sa mère. Winona resta un long moment a contempler l'escalier, cherchant à comprendre comment elle avait pu laisser son fils, la dernière chose qui lui restait de George, s'éloigner à ce point d'elle.

-Pardon George, finit-elle par murmurer. Je n'y arrive pas.

Le lendemain, Sam eut beau la supplier de rester encore et Frank eut beau essayer de la convaincre avec tous les arguments à sa portée, Winona s'engageait dans une mission de découverte de cinq ans. Elle quitta la Terre sans dire au revoir à Jim, promettant simplement à son époux d'appeler le plus souvent possible. Encore une fois, elle fuyait plutôt que de se confronter à Jim.


	3. Janice, Christopher, Christine

Star Trek n'appartient qu'à ses créateurs.

Cette fic se déroule dans l'univers du reboot de Star Trek. Elle comprendra plusieurs chapitres centrés sur certains personnages et leurs relation avec Jim Kirk au cours des années. Elle deviendra peu à peu un Jim/Spock.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.**

**CHAPITRE 2 : JANICE, CHRISTOPHER, CHRISTINE**

**JANICE**

Les femmes aiment James Tibérius Kirk. Pour être exact, la majorité des femmes l'aiment. Les autres le haïssent avec constance. Quand il deviendra capitaine, cela deviendra sujet de plaisanterie parmi les membres de la Starfleet. On parlera de Jim Kirk, le capitaine qui laisse une femme en pleurs en quittant chaque planète sur laquelle il pose le pied même une minute. On racontera cette fois où il séduisit un bosquet de femmes arbres et passa la nuit avec elles. On éclatera de rire en racontant comment sur une autre planète une femme vautour s'empara du capitaine et refusa de le rendre car elle voulait en faire son compagnon et comment il fallu à l'équipage escalader nuitamment un pic de plus de cent mètres de haut pour le récupérer. Ce genre de choses n'arrive que sur l'Enterprise, et uniquement au capitaine Kirk.

Mais dès l'époque où il n'est qu'un étudiant à l'académie Jim Kirk se fait remarquer par les femmes, étudiantes ou professeurs. Le règlement est strict en matière d'interactions sexuelles entre les membres de l'académie. La Starfleet réprouve le fait que des futurs officiers et subordonnés entament une relation sexuelle. Le mariage et le concubinage sont eux aussi désapprouvés, mais pas empêchés.

Malgré tout, ces réglementations vieillottes issues des siècles passés n'empêchent pas le flirt et les relations secrètes d'avoir lieu. Elles n'empêchent pas l'amitié, l'admiration et le désir de s'entremêler. Et d'ailleurs, comme la Fédération entière l'apprendra quelques années plus tard, rien ne peut empêcher James Tibérius Kirk de se faire remarquer.

Dès ses premiers jours à l'académie Jim envoie ses grands sourires à toutes les filles qu'il croise. Elles se retournent quand il passe et rient de son assurance. Un garçon qui agit ainsi est ridicule à leurs yeux.

Janice ne pense pas comme elles. Dès la première fois où elle voit Jim, elle sait qu'elle est face à une personne exceptionnelle. Elle est dans la promotion au-dessus de celle de Jim. Plusieurs fois dans l'année, les nouveaux élèves et ceux de sa classe sont réunis pour des activités où ils doivent collaborer et échanger leurs expériences et connaissances. Souvent, on leur demande de mener des simulations d'état de crise sur le pont d'un vaisseau, où les secondes années jouent le rôle d'officiers et les premières années ceux des sous-officiers et des membres d'équipage. Le but est de jauger de la capacité à être un bon officier, tout autant qu'à obéir aux ordres. La première fois, Janice est absente car malade, mais ses amis lui ont parlé de ce jeune cadet insolent qui n'en a fait qu'à sa tête la plupart du temps. Selon la meilleure amie de Janice, on aurait dû infliger un blâme au jeune homme.

Trois mois après, Janice a presque oublié cette histoire quand a lieu la seconde opération de ce genre. Le professeur lui attribue le rôle de capitaine, à sa grande panique. Elle veut devenir capitaine, bien sûr, mais elle sait qu'elle n'en a pas les capacités, pas encore. Elle pense passer d'abord par plusieurs autres postes, acquérir de l'expérience, et dans quinze, vingt ans peut être elle pourra être capitaine. Mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, elle est tétanisée par la peur de faire des erreurs.

On lui donne comme yeomen une jeune femme noire de première année. Celle-ci se présente à elle en souriant.

« Je suis Uhura. Ravie de travailler avec vous miss Rand.

-Ravie également, répond Janice. Vous vous préparez à être yeoman ?

-Pas du tout. Ma spécialité ce sont les langues et les communications. Je me demande pourquoi ils m'ont mis à ce poste.

-Justement parce que ce n'est pas ta spécialité, répond un jeune homme blond assis nonchalamment sur la console des communications.

Janice regarde le jeune homme et le reconnaît immédiatement. Elle a vu sa photo dans les journaux quand il a rejoint l'académie. Elle se souvient des gros titres, « le fils du héros rejoint la Starfleet », « James Kirk sur les traces paternelles », « Kirk, futur de la Stafleet ? » et autres annonces fracassantes. Le James Kirk qu'elle a devant elle est différent des photos, plus souriant, mais avec une dureté quelque part au fond des yeux. Non, rectifia mentalement Janice. Pas de la dureté, mais une détermination sans faille. Le sourire gouailleur cache presque parfaitement cette détermination, mais Janice est très forte pour voir qui étaient réellement les gens derrière leurs masques. Et ce qu'elle voit l'intimidait presque.

-Et à quelle place vous a-t-on mis cadet ?, finit-elle par demander pour rompre le silence qui s'installait entre eux.

-Oh, ils m'ont mis au poste des communication. Certaines personnes aimeraient que je m'y casse le nez, c'est sûr, ricane le jeune homme. Et c'est « tu » et pas « vous » et « Jim », pas « cadet ».

En disant ça à Janice, il lui offre un sourire séducteur et insolent qui la fit rougir. Uhura lève les yeux au ciel. Immédiatement, le sourire de Jim s'agrandit et il fait un clin d'œil à Janice qui ne peut s'empêcher de laisser passer un petit rire devant son jeu.

-Moi c'est Janice Rand, future yeoman normalement. Vous êtes prêts à commencer ?

-Toujours, répond Jim. On se tient à vos ordres !

Janice sourit nerveusement en réponse et va se présenter au dernier élève de première année interprétant un des officiers de pont de la simulation. Elle leur présente à tous ses deux camarades de promotion qui participent à l'exercice. Quelques mots sont échangés puis l'attente commence. Les professeurs font toujours patienter les élèves, pour que leur stress augmente et qu'ils commettent des erreurs. C'est logique bien sûr, comme cela les futurs officiers apprennent à gérer en situation de crise, mais la tension psychologique est rude. A chaque seconde qui passe, l'incertitude de Janice augmente. Elle n'est pas prête, elle ne va jamais réussir à diriger le test.

La voix d'un professeur interrompt ses pensées.

« La simulation va commencer, déclare-t-elle, invisible. Vous êtes l'USS Odysseus, en route vers la colonie Béta IV dans le cadre d'une mission médicale. Vous convoyez des médicaments en provenance de la Terre pour répondre aux besoins de la population locale qui subit une épidémie. La situation n'est pas critique, mais ces médicaments doivent arriver à bon port dans le plus court délai. Vous êtes actuellement à trois jours de votre objectif. Début de la simulation. »

Les six cadets saluent et rejoignent leurs postes respectifs. Janice examine les informations qui s'affichent sur son écran, des données supplémentaires sur l'état du vaisseau et la cargaison. Les autres étudiants font de même. La jeune femme est plus calme maintenant, elle sait comment commence une simulation de ce genre. Elle observe l'écran, l'espace intersidéral est vide. Elle se tourne vers la « yeomen », Uhura. Celle-ci est toujours plongée dans sa lecture des données. Janice interpelle alors le pilote.

« Comment se déroule notre course Karteny ?

-Dans des conditions optimales capitaine, répond le jeune homme. Notre vitesse est constance et nous devrions arriver à destination dans trois jours.

-Parfait. Kirk, contactez la salle des moteurs. Je veux un rapport sur la situation et savoir s'il est possible d'augmenter la vitesse.

Kirk acquiesce et transmet l'appel. Une voix d'étudiant qu'elle ne connaît pas confirme que tout va bien et qu'ils peuvent augmenter la vitesse si nécessaire. Janice hésite un instant, puis en donne l'ordre. Puis elle écoute les rapports de tous les membres de l'équipe. C'est le calme plat, il n'y a aucun malade ni blessé, des réserves en suffisance, ils traversent un coin de la galaxie tranquille... Tout est tellement parfait que Janice se demande ce que les professeurs leur réservent comme scénario catastrophe. Elle essaie de ne pas paniquer, mais c'est difficile.

Il ne se passe rien pendant quelques minutes. A sa console, Kirk fredonne un air paillard et Uhura le regarde comme si elle hésitait sur la manière de le tuer.

Enfin, quelque chose se passe et Janice en est presque soulagée.

« Je reçoit un appel de détresse déclare Kirk d'un air très professionnel, mais en roulant des yeux. Des négociations commerciales qui se déroulent mal sur Candar et les deux partis réclament l'arbitrage de la Fédération. Il y a eu une émeute et trois blessés grave.

-A combien de distance en sommes nous ?

-Une dizaine d'heure seulement, répond le navigateur.

Uhura tape déjà frénétiquement sur son padd pour rechercher des informations sur la planète en question avant de le tendre silencieusement à Janice. Celle-ci hésite un long moment. Puis elle se tourne vers Kirk, et lui demande, hésitante, de voir si d'autres vaisseaux de la Fédération sont plus proches. Le jeune homme lui sourit avec approbation. Il pense qu'elle a fait le bon choix, comprend Janice, mais elle doute. Ce ne serait qu'un détour de quelques heures si tout va bien mais au pire ils pourraient arriver avec un retard de trois ou quatre jours si la situation s'enlisait sur la planète.

-Deux vaisseaux peuvent répondre à la demande, finit par dire Kirk. Ils peuvent y être dans respectivement 24 et 32 heures.

-Alors nous poursuivons notre route, décide Janice qui luttait contre son angoisse de plus en plus présente.

Elle allait tout rater. Il allait se passer quelque chose, elle a pris la mauvaise décision, elle en est sûre.

C'est à peu près à ce moment-là qu'une alarme résonne.

-Que se passe-t-il Badger ?, demande Janice au navigateur.

Celui-ci se retourne vers elle, l'air perturbé.

-Il n'y a rien sur mes détecteurs ni sur mes écrans.

-Je ne détecte rien non plus, déclare l'officier scientifique.

-Tout est normal, confirme le pilote.

-Rien ne va plus, déclare alors Kirk d'une voix presque ennuyée.

Tous les étudiants se retournent vers lui. En faisant tourner son siège comme un gamin, Kirk explique qu'ils ont perdu tout contact avec la salle des moteurs il y a deux minutes et avec tout le département d'ingénierie depuis une minute.

-Et c'est maintenant que vous le signalez ?, s'étrangle Janice.

-Je voulais voir combien de temps l'alarme mettrait à se déclencher, répond le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Normalement la console reçoit un signal toutes les trente secondes indiquant si tout va bien. Une alerte retentit immédiatement dans le cas contraire.

-C'est exact, confirme Uhura, et Janice se souvient qu'elle se spécialise dans les communications. Si la console n'a rien reçu...

-C'est que quelqu'un a fait en sorte que nous ne recevions rien. L'alarme a été déclenchée à l'entrée du département d'ingénierie au niveau 15 et de l'intérieur de celui-ci, mais manuellement, pas par l'ordinateur.

Un grand sourire totalement inapproprié illumine le visage de Kirk.

-Nous avons des mutins à bord.

Les autres cadets le regardent, abasourdis. Janice hésite, se demande si c'est une blague. Elle se tourne vers Uhura pour lui demander si son camarade est sérieux et voix celle-ci froncer les sourcils. Elle se penche sur la console de communications et observe les informations que leur ont envoyé les professeurs.

-Ce ne peut pas être une panne informatique, déclare-t-elle le réseau de secours aurait prit le relais. Il a été débranché. Quand à l'alarme...

-Ils ont voulu nous avertir qu'ils étaient là, poursuit Kirk en souriant. Nos mutins ont un message à nous faire passer. La bonne nouvelle c'est que le vaisseau ne devrait pas exploser, mais la mauvaise c'est que nos examinateurs nous ont concoctés un scénario-négociations.

-On est censé faire comme si c'était réel Kirk, marmonne Badger.

-Assez, déclare Janice en sentant Badger prêt à agresser Kirk.

Il faut qu'elle reprenne la situation en main avant que tout ne dégénère. Elle prend une grande goulée d'air et commence à donner des ordres à son pseudo équipage.

-On reprend. Kirk, examinez les communications internes du vaisseau, isolez les mutins et tenez nous informés. Uhura, je veux un bilan complet de la situation. Pour le moment, nous poursuivons notre route. »

Alors qu'elle se rassoit au poste de commandement, elle surprend le sourire approbateur et le clin d'oeil que Kirk lui adresse. Elle ne le comprend pas sur le moment. A partir de cet instant, le reste de la simulation se passe parfaitement bien. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu craindre, Kirk ne cause pas le moindre incident par la suite. Au contraire, il apporte des renseignements clairs, propose des solutions efficaces et deux heures plus tard, Janice et les autres cadets quittent la salle de simulation en ayant résolu le scénario de négociation préparé par les professeurs.

Janice réalise parfaitement que sa note ne sera pas mirobolante, elle ne l'escomptait même pas. Elle est une étudiante attentive, intelligente, mais elle commencera au bas de l'échelle du commandement pour se former. Ce n'est pas grave, et cela lui convient.

Sa note lui parvient une semaine plus tard. À sa grande surprise, elle est bien plus haute qu'elle ne l'escomptait. Le commentaire des examinateurs parle d'une confiance grandissante tout au long de l'épreuve, d'une bonne prise en main de son équipe malgré un léger incident au début de l'épreuve. Elle repense alors au comportement du cadet Kirk, et elle réalise qu'il a agit ainsi, non pas par dédain envers l'épreuve, mais pour elle. Il lui a fournit une distraction pour qu'elle surmonte son stress. Son comportement l'a forcée a se concentrer sur l'immédiat au lieu de paniquer à l'idée de l'échec.

C'est là le genre de chose que fait un ami, pas un inconnu. Janice est surprise par ce cadet et se renseigne un peu autour d'elle. De ce qui ressort des conversations qu'elle a avec d'autres cadets, Jim Kirk est un élève brillant, qui a réussi à passer une partie du cursus de première et de deuxième année en même temps et qui devrait finir le cursus en trois ans. Il semble être aussi quelqu'un ayant du mal à répondre à l'autorité. Le jeune homme intrigue Janice, et après quelques jours, elle se décide à aller lui demander une explication sur son comportement.

Elle le croise au détour d'un couloir, chargé de livres. Avant même qu'elle ne tente de l'aborder, il la reconnaît et lui adresse un sourire incroyable. Physiquement, il n'est pas son genre. Mais ce sourire fait flageoler ses jambes. Elle imagine que ce genre de réaction doit être fréquent devant ce sourire.

« Cadet Rand, c'est ça ?, demande-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle lui rend sa poignée de main.

-Janice Rand, répond-elle. J'avais quelque chose à vous demander, si vous avez le temps ?

-Tout à fait ! J'allais à la bibliothèque. On peut parler en marchand si ça ne vous dérange pas ? J'ai une pause de deux heures et une dissertation à terminer.

-Oh, je ne vous retiendrais pas longtemps !, répond Janice en calant son pas sur le sien.

Le silence s'installe pendant quelques secondes inconfortables. Janice cherche ses mots, mais l'autre cadet prend ses devants.

-Comment s'est passé le test de l'autre jour ?

-Pas mal. Je veux dire, j'ai la moyenne de justesse, mais je ne m'attendait pas à avoir autant !

-Ils ne vous ont pas donné le poste le plus facile à assumer.

-C'est le but du jeu, reconnaît Janice. Nous placer là où on est confronté à nos faiblesses. Moi c'est le commandement. Je ne suis pas faite pour commander.

-Hé, vous vous êtes pas mal débrouillée, répond Kirk en souriant à nouveau.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est parce qu'un cadet a tenté de me faire sortir de mes gongs pour que je prenne sur moi et que je surmonte mon stress, osa Janice.

Le sourire du cadet s'élargit et soudain il à l'air de perdre dix ans et d'être un adolescent qui vient de réussir la meilleure blague de sa vie. Il hausse les épaules en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Qui sait ?, demande-t-il.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

-Vous aviez l'air d'en avoir besoin. Et je ne peux pas résister à une jolie fille qui a besoin d'aide, répond Kirk de la voix de quelqu'un qui veut se tirer d'une sale situation par une plaisanterie.

Elle pourrait continuer à essayer d'obtenir une réponse précise, mais Janice est suffisamment intelligente pour savoir quand s'arrêter. Et vraiment, d'une certaine manière, elle a sa réponse. James Kirk est tout simplement le genre d'homme à aider les autres à donner le meilleur d'eux-même et à s'accrocher. Mieux encore, il est de ceux qui ne font pas ça par désir de reconnaissance, juste parce que c'est sa nature. Les deux cadets continuent leur chemin vers la bibliothèque, et pendant tout le trajet, Kirk détaille tous les pièges du test dans lesquels elle est tombée et ceux qu'elle a évité. Un camarade de Janice l'a traité de « petit génie » d'un air méprisant. Maintenant elle voit l'étendue de cette intelligence. James Kirk est un individu qu'elle a du mal à cerner, intelligent, attentif, réfractaire à l'autorité, mais doté d'un certain charisme.

Lui, pense Janice, c'est quelqu'un que je voudrais avoir comme capitaine. Quelqu'un en qui j'aurais confiance, qui me pousserait à donner le meilleur de moi-même.

Lorsqu'elle quitte le cadet à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, elle est décidée à donner le meilleur d'elle même, et à suivre la carrière du jeune homme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

**CHRISTOPHER**

Le capitaine Pike passe une semaine dans le coma et sur plusieurs tables d'opérations avant de se réveiller. Durant les premières minutes après son réveil, les médicaments qu'on lui a injectés le laissent dans une semi-inconscience. Il y a de la lumière, et il entend quelqu'un tenter de lui parler, mais il est incapable de se concentrer suffisamment sur son environnement. La vie d'un capitaine étant ce qu'elle est, il est hélas habitué à ce genre de réveil. La médecine de son temps, malgré toutes ses découvertes depuis le XXIe siècle, est toujours incapable de rendre facile le réveil d'un patient après un coma ou une anesthésie. Plutôt que de lutter pour rester éveillé, Pike décide donc de sombrer dans un sommeil bien plus réparateur que le coma dont il vient de surgir. Le sommeil vient à lui presque instantanément malgré l'agitation qu'il sent autour de lui.

Quand il se réveille à nouveau, c'est en douceur et avec la sensation d'être en bien meilleure forme physique et mentale. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il essaye de se redresser sur son lit, mais se découvre trop faible pour le faire. Une lumière naturelle chauffe doucement son visage, lui indiquant qu'il est sur Terre, ou une planète de la Fédération similaire à celle-ci.

En ouvrant les yeux, il découvre une chambre d'hôpital comme il en a vu des dizaines : claire, aérée, avec une table surchargée d'hypospays et de compte-rendus. Les murs sont blancs et vides de vie. Le capitaine Pike est laissé là comme à l'abandon en attendant qu'un docteur ne vienne l'examiner. Entre temps, il est libre de paniquer tout son content sur l'état de son navire et de ses hommes.

Il rêve de se réveiller un jour face un message déclarant quelque chose comme « votre vaisseau est intact, vos hommes sont vivants, inutile de vous inquiéter ». Les médecins s'imaginent toujours que la santé d'un patient passe avant son devoir de capitaine envers ceux qu'ils commande et son amour pour le pont qu'il arpente.

En soupirant, Pike tend la main vers un bouton d'alerte situé sur le bord du lit pour signaler qu'il est éveillé. Le bruit qu'il fait en bougeant tire un grognement à une figure assise sur un fauteuil près de son lit. Il ne l'a pas vu en faisant un rapide tour d'horizon de la pièce, trop habitué à se réveiller seul dans ce genre de situation. Aucune femme, aucun parent quelconque ne reste depuis longtemps pour se soucier de lui.

La personne qui occupe le fauteuil s'est recroquevillée dans celui-ci pour dormir dans une position des plus inconfortables. Le bruit qu'a fait Pike l'a réveillé et le jeune homme endormi commençe à s'étirer pour se réveiller, révélant au capitaine la figure légèrement tannée par le soleil et les cheveux blonds de Jim Kirk. En clignant des yeux pour les forcer à rester ouverts, le jeune homme se tourne vers le lit pour voir quel bruit l'avait réveillé. Il a un grand sourire en voyant Pike l'observer tout en se redressant sur ses coudes.

« Capitaine !, s'exclame-t-il, ça fait plaisir de vous voir réveillé !

-Croyez-moi cadet, je partage ce plaisir, répond Pike d'un air imperturbable. Et maintenant dites moi comment va l'Enterprise. Vous et Spock me la rendez en bon état j'espère ?

Le regard du jeune homme se remplit de culpabilité.

-Scotty dis qu'il faudra bien trois à six mois pour la remettre en état.

Le cœur de Pike se fige d'horreur. Est-ce que la bande de gamins qu'il avait sous ses ordres avait réussi à endommager à ce point son vaisseau en quelques heures ? Il fallait à tout prix qu'il mette la main sur un rapport.

-Bon sang cadet !, s'écrie-t-il, qu'avez vous pu faire pour la mettre dans un tel état ?

Kirk est incapable de soutenir son regard et marmonne une réponse dans laquelle Pike ne réussit à saisir que les mots ''trous noir''. Il s'apprête à demander des éclaircissements – il n'arrive pas à imaginer une seule raison valable d'approcher son vaisseau d'un trou noir – quand un docteur et deux infirmières pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Le jeune cadet en profite pour s'éclipser. Au moment de passer le pas de la porte, il se retourne toutefois et se mettant au garde à vous déclare au capitaine :

-Je prends toute la responsabilité de ce qui est arrivé à l'Enterprise et à son équipage, monsieur. »

Pike n'a pas le temps de s'interroger plus en avant sur ces paroles. Il passe les heures qui suivirent à tenter de faire avouer aux médecins qui viennent l'examiner ce qui ne va pas chez lui. Le premier médecin arapidement froncé les sourcils en l'examinant et appelé deux collègues à sa rescousse. Ils ont alors examiné en chuchotant chaque feuillet qu'ils avaient devant eux ainsi que le tableau indiquant son état au dessus de son lit sans daigner répondre à ses questions. Pike finit par s'endormir à nouveau, épuisé et toujours un peu assommé par les médicaments.

Il se réveille à nouveau en pleine nuit. Le fauteuil à ses côtés est vide, mais, de l'autre côté du lit, une silhouette est assise très droite sur une chaise à l'air inconfortable. Dans la semi-obscurité, Pike ne distingue pas les traits de l'homme. Il est légèrement plus grand et moins large d'épaules que Kirk, et sa tête repose sur sa poitrine qui se soulève légèrement au rythme de sa respiration.

En s'accoutumant à l'obscurité, Pike reconnaît Spock. Une bouffée de colère l'envahit. Était-il donc en si mauvais état que ces deux gamins qui avaient abîmé son navire se sentent obligés de le veiller toutes les nuits ?

Le capitaine se retient toutefois de réveiller le jeune homme pour lui ordonner d'aller coucher ailleurs. Il l'a chargé de commander l'Enterprise, et le semi-vulcain devait être submergé de travail. Il pourrait toujours lui demander des explications à son réveil. Pike essaye de se rendormir, en vain. Il tente de bouger sans faire de bruit pour essayer d'estomper la douleur qu'il ressent dans ses jambes, mais en est incapable. Il doit donc se contenter de regarder les ténèbres de la pièce s'éclaircir tandis que le soleil se lève. Finalement, il sent le sommeil venir et ferme les yeux.

C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvre le plus doucement possible. Entrouvrant un œil, Pike voit Kirk entrer. Il prend la décision de faire semblant de dormir. D'expérience, il sait qu'on en apprend parfois bien plus quand les gens ne savent pas que vous les écoutez. Il voit Kirk s'approcher de la chaise de Spock et lui secouer légèrement l'épaule pour le réveiller. Celui-ci redresse aussitôt la tête et retrouva une posture droite et éveillée digne d'un vulcain.

« Hey Spock, le salue Kirk en chuchotant. Vous avez rattrapé votre quota ?

Le demi-vulcain le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je crains de ne pas comprendre cette expression, répond Spock en chuchotant également. Et je pense avoir plus urgent à faire que d'essayer de comprendre vos circonvolutions de langage.

-Quelqu'un s'est levé du pied gauche aujourd'hui. Et oui, c'est une expression aussi, je vous ferais un dictionnaire un de ces quatre, entre une rédaction de rapport et une réunion de crise. Comment va Pike ?

-Toujours endormi.

-J'ai fait promettre à Bones de passer tout à l'heure. Il pourra peut-être faire plus.

-Toute la compétence du docteur McCoy ne sera peut être pas suffisante. Il n'est pas logique de mettre trop d'espoir en lui.

-Allez dire ça à un terrien, répond Kirk avec un sourire à moitié amusé.

Pike doit s'avouer surpris. Même s'il avait pensé en leur confiant son vaisseau qu'ils pouvaient faire une bonne équipe, il est étonné de ne pas les voir encore se contempler comme deux chiens s'apprêtant à égorger l'autre.

« Je prend la relève, poursuit Kirk. Je veux parler à McCoy de toute façon. Allez dormir ou méditer, ou ce que font les vulcains.

-Un peu de repos supplémentaire me feras du bien, reconnait Spock en se levant. Je dois toutefois finir mon rapport d'abord.

Kirk l'arrête alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir de la chambre en saisissant son bras. À la grande surprise du capitaine, Spock ne rejette pas ce contact physique, lui qui en a horreur la plupart du temps comme tous les vulcains.

-Je vous ai envoyé mon rapport sur... tout ce qui s'est passé. Vous l'avez...

-Lu avec la plus grande attention. Il doit encore être complété toutefois, vous avez omis des détails.

-Vous étiez émotionellement compromis Spock. Savoir ça devrait suffir à l'amirauté. Sinon, ils n'auront qu'à vous demander des précisions. Mais croyez-moi, étant donné les circonstances, ils ne vous demanderont rien.

La posture de Spock trahit ses doutes face à la proposition de Kirk. Celui-ci soupire.

-Il y a une distinction entre mensonge et préservation de sa vie privée Spock. Je le sais, et l'amirauté aussi. Il est hors de question que je rajoute une ligne à ce sujet à mon rapport. Restez avec Pike une minute d'accord ? Je sens que je vais avoir besoin d'un café bien corsé pour commencer ma journée. »

Spock reste figé au milieu de la pièce, un air d'incertitude sur le visage. Son capitaine n'a jamais vu pareille incompréhension chez son subordonné. Il envisage quelques secondes de montrer qu'il est éveillé et de parler avec le jeune demi-vulcain. Mais il sent le sommeil venir, et il remet sa conversation avec Spock pour plus tard.

Les jours suivants, il n'a guère l'occasion de parler avec Spock, pas plus qu'avec Kirk. L'essentiel de ses visiteurs sont des médecins venant voir comment se remettaent ses jambes et sa colonne vertébrale. McCoy lui a annoncé tout de go dès sa première visite qu'il ne marcherait plus jamais sans une cane ou un fauteuil roulant et que sans lui il serait probablement resté paralysé à vie. Pike ne peut que se féliciter d'avoir eu l'un des meilleurs chirurgiens de la Fédération à bord de l'Enterprise. Une fois le docteur McCoy rassuré sur son état, il lui accorde la permission de recevoir du monde. À ses grommellements, Pike comprend qu'il avait pu réussir à empêcher l'amirauté de troubler son repos mais que Spock et Kirk avaient été une toute autre paire de manches.

Entre deux séances de rééducations, Pike reçoit la visite d'une bonne partie de l'amirauté demandant à écouter son rapport. C'est en analysant leurs questions qu'il comprend peu à peu ce qui c'était passé à bord de l'Enterprise après son départ : l'échec à sauver Vulcain, l'abandon de Kirk pour insubordination, son retour à bord par un usage jamais tenté de la téléportation, la reconnaissance par Spock de la détresse émotionnelle dans laquelle la perte de Vulcain l'avait plongé et enfin la réussite par les deux jeunes hommes d'un plan voué à l'échec pour empêcher la destruction de la Terre.

Tout cela laissait beaucoup à penser au convalescent. Il peine à associer l'image des héros qu'on lui présentait aux deux hommes qu'il avait laissé sur le pont de l'Enterprise. Bien sûr, il a toujours vu un énorme potentiel chez Kirk, mais c'était différent d'imaginer l'avenir d'un homme et de le voir accompli. À vingt-cinq ans, Kirk a montré plus de sang-froid et d'humanité dans le rôle de capitaine que bien des hommes à la fin de leur carrière. L'amirauté, les officiers de la Starfleet, les médias, le personnel de l'Enterprise, la Fédération entière semblent patauger à chercher la bonne façon de les traiter. Pike a l'impression que plusieurs amiraux désiraient rendre responsables Spock et Kirk de tout ce qui avait mal tourné dans la mission de sauvetage de Vulcain, sans croire vraiment à pouvoir rendre ce désir possible. À vrai dire, Pike lui-même ne sait plus trop comment percevoir les deux jeunes gens.

Il a sa réponse la fois suivante où il les voit, deux semaines après son réveil alors qu'il profite du soleil des jardins de l'hôpital dans son fauteuil roulant. Les deux jeunes gens, vêtus de leurs habits de cadets, s'approchent de lui d'un pas imperturbable pour le vulcain et reluctant pour l'humain. Ils ont l'air fatigué, amaigri même dans le cas de Kirk. Le manque de sommeil marque le visage du jeune homme qui doit suivre ses derniers cours à l'académie en plus de remplir des rapports et de répondre aux questions des commissions d'enquête.

Tout dans leur posture trahit pour Pike à quel point ils sont gênés face à lui. Il a l'impression de se retrouver face à deux gamins retrouvés la main dans un pot de confiture et le visage tout barbouillé. Pour la première fois depuis la destruction de Vulcain il a envie d'éclater de rire. Il fronce pourtant les sourcils d'un air sévère.

« Et bien messieurs, commence-t-il, j'ai cru comprendre que vous en avez fait subir de belles à mon vaisseau.

La honte face au reproche se lit sur la figure de Kirk tout entière et dans les yeux de Spock. Cette fois, Pike ne contient pas son sourire.

-Je suis très fier de vous deux. Vous avez dû affronter un véritable Kobayashi Maru et l'avez battu avec les pires cartes en main. Vous pouvez être fiers de vous.

À ces mots, la posture de Kirk se fait plus droite, comme s'il accepte enfin les honneurs qu'on lui faisait. Spock ne montre aucune émotion, mais Pike imagine qu'il ressentait la même chose.

-Soyez fiers de ce que vous avez accompli, du nombre de personnes que vous avez sauvé, poursuit-il d'une voix sévère. Ne vous dites pas que vous n'en avez pas fait assez, que vous auriez dû sauvé plus de monde. On peut battre un scénario sans victoire, mais jamais sans pertes. C'est une vérité difficile qu'il vous faudra accepter si vous voulez devenir de bons officiers. Votre travail d'équipe a sauvé une planète entière, même si nous sommes hélas arrivé trop tard pour en sauver une autre. Et ne vous sentez pas coupable pour moi non plus. J'étais déjà officier quand vous traîniez dans les jupes de vos mères, je suis capable de prendre mes décisions et d'en assumer les conséquences.

Un petit sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Kirk.

-Pourtant on dirait que vous avez encore besoin d'une nourrice pour vous surveiller. McCoy vous couve des yeux comme le chaton le plus faible de sa portée. N'est ce pas Spock ?

-Je crois me souvenir d'avoir vu le docteur agir de la même manière envers vous quand vous avez réussi à vous foulez la cheville la semaine dernière en examinant l'avancement des réparations, répond Spock imperturbable.

-Cet homme a un problème, grommelle Kirk. On ne devrait pas le laisser s'approcher d'un patient si c'est pour qu'il le traite de la sorte.

-Fascinant. Vous faites tout pour éviter le moindre contact avec le docteur alors que vous en avez besoin, et pourtant vous êtes si peu soucieux de votre sécurité que vous finissez par aboutir chez lui de toute manière. Les contradictions humaines sont fascinantes. »

Kirk répond par un reniflement moqueur et un sourire en coin. Après cela, sans laisser à Pike le temps d'essayer d'analyser le dialogue dont il venait d'être témoin, le cadet commence à énumérer les dégâts faits à l'Enterprise, les réparations déjà effectuées et celles à venir. Chaque fois qu'il semble hésiter, Spock complète les données. À eux deux, ils fournissent de mémoire au capitaine un rapport plus détaillé que tout ce que l'ordinateur avait pu lui fournir.

La conversation toute entière lui parait après coup hilarante, sans qu'il comprenne très bien pourquoi. Il y avait quelque chose de presque comique à les voir finir la phrase l'un de l'autre par moment avant de s'écharper verbalement car leurs vues sur un point du rapport était diamétralement opposé. _Comme un vieux couple_ murmure une pensée insidieuse dans le cerveau de Pike. Il ne prend pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette pensée, son esprit se dirigeant à nouveau vers l'Enterprise et son équipage.

De voir le navire entre les mains attentives de Kirk et Spock, il peut désormais accepter la réalité. Il ne remontera pas sur le pont d'un navire spatial avant au moins un an, plus probablement cinq. De longues années de thérapie et de travail de bureau l'attendent. On ne peut cependant pas laisser un navire neuf et moderne sans capitaine pendant tout ce temps, surtout après les pertes que vient de subir Starfleet. En tant que capitaine de l'Enterprise, Pike pouvait proposer un remplaçant à l'amirauté. La veille encore, il était arrivée à la conclusion que Spock ne pouvait pas diriger l'Enteprise – trop inexpérimenté, trop rigide – et il s'était à moitié résolu à laisser la belle dame entre des mains étrangères.

D'un coup une nouvelle solution apparaît devant ses yeux. Le capitaine Kirk, héros, fils de héros et âme intrépide et instinctive, secondé par le vice-capitaine Spock, héros, esprit analytique et froid. Un duo improbable mais qui, à sa grande surprise en le redécouvrant après la destruction du Nerada, semblait fonctionner. Il comprend maintenant qu'une partie de l'amirauté avait probablement cette idée en tête quand les dirigeants de la Starfleet l'avaient interrogé sur les deux jeunes gens. Ce serait une mesure désespérée, mais peut être la plus inspirée que la Starfleet pouvait prendre.

Le lendemain, quand il commence à émettre la suggestion à l'amiral Archer, celui-ci soupire. Il hésite, puis se montre terriblement sincère avec le capitaine.

« Je préférerai personnellement avoir quelqu'un sur qui me débarrasser de tout cet embrouillamini. Nous avons besoin d'un responsable mais Nero est mort et vous avez été incapacité trop tôt dans l'action pour être le bouc émissaire qu'il nous faut. Spock est vulcain, et le sentiment général de pitié pour les Vulcains ces temps-ci le protège également. Kirk est le responsable idéal : trop jeune, tête brûlée, insolent...

-Je m'étonne alors de ne pas encore avoir reçu son avis d'arrestation, répond Pike d'un ton pince sans rire.

Archer grimace et le fusille du regard.

-Ce serait fait depuis plus d'une semaine si ça ne tenait qu'à moi. Mais quelqu'un l'a offert à la presse sur un plateau d'argent. Vous n'avez pas suivi les médias depuis votre réveil ?

-J'évite autant que possible, amiral. La vérité est rarement telle que les médias la proclame et je n'ai pas très envie de voir comment ces vautours utilisent l'incident du Nerada.

-Et bien la prochaine fois tenez-vous mieux informé. Un petit malin a jugé bon de déclarer à un journaliste que Kirk et Spock avaient sauvé la situation. Maintenant tous les médias encensent Kirk comme le, et je cite « le héros dont Starfleet avait besoin ».

Pike retient un sourire amusé.

-Je vois en effet en quoi cela gêne vos plans. Qui a vendu la mèche ?

-Nous n'en avons pas la moindre foutue idée, reconnait Archer en laissant sa colère percer. Nous avons fait interroger l'équipage au grand complet, mais ils ont tous l'air sincère quand ils disent qu'ils n'ont rien dévoilé. Comme leurs communications étaient sous surveillance pour empêcher que la presse soit informée et qu'eux même sont soumis au silence jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête, j'ai tendance à les croire. Mais alors qui ?

-Qu'allez vous faire alors ?

-Nommer Kirk capitaine de l'Enterprise avec Spock pour second s'il ne quitte par la Starfleet pour aider les Vulcains à se reconstruire un foyer et une civilisation. Dans ce cas nous trouverons un vieux briscard pour le surveiller et l'empêcher d'accumuler les bêtises. Si Spock reste... Et bien, en six mois maximum ils auront prouvé qu'ils sont loin d'être prêt pour le commandement et on leur donne un poste de lieutenant sur un vaisseau moins important de la flotte. Quand à vous, vous serez nommé amiral. On ne peut pas promouvoir ces deux là sans leur chef. De toute façon, vous l'auriez probablement été d'ici quelques années. »

Le capitaine Pike approuve les décisions de l'amirauté, puis remercie et salue le départ d'Archer. Quand il est parti, il se laisse retomber dans son fauteuil et se prend la tête entre les mains. Son instinct lui dit que les choses ne seront pas tout à fait conforme aux souhaits de l'amiral. Il se demande toutefois qui a bien pu contacter les médias – un geste osé, mais intelligent selon lui – et si l'on découvrirait son identité. Ses pensées dérivent vers Kirk et Spock et il sourit. Ces deux là allaient être un phénomène très intéressant à surveiller de loin, il le sentait. Il ne peut pourtant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour eux. Assister à une telle catastrophe que la destruction de Vulcain – et Pike a lu le dossier de Kirk, il sait que le jeune homme a déjà vu des choses qu'aucun homme ne devrait voir ou vivre – ne peut hélas que laisser des traces terribles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

**CHRISTINE**

La cérémonie de graduation des cadets qui a lieu six semaines après la destruction de Vulcain est la plus sinistre à laquelle Christine ai jamais assistée. Les cadets sont désespérément peu nombreux à se tenir au garde à vous sur la pelouse de l'académie, devant le drapeau en berne. Chacun d'eux porte un brassard noir en commémoration de leurs camarades de promotion décédés.

Ce n'est pas normal, ne peut-elle s'empêcher de penser. Sa propre graduation l'année précédente a été un moment joyeux. Mais là, la moitié de la promotion a les yeux baisés, manque de sommeil, ou porte les cicatrices des combats. Christine se rappelle un livre qu'elle a lu longtemps auparavant, qui parlait de générations sacrifiées. Ces gens-là étaient partis enfants et étaient revenus adultes. Ils avaient des rêves, mais désormais des cauchemars les hanteront longtemps.

Christine n'a pas toujours voulu aller dans les étoiles. La vie sur Terre lui plaît. Elle est peut-être moins excitante, mais Christine est une fille qui a les pieds sur Terre. Elle sait que l'on a autant besoin de médecins sur Terre que dans l'espace, que les gens se blessent et tombent malade aussi facilement et bêtement ici que là bas. Alors, même si des aventures peuvent perturber le quotidien quand on travaille dans un vaisseau ou une base spatiale, la vie d'une infirmière ne change pas vraiment. Elle reste faite de bandages, de patients récalcitrants, de fatigue, de pertes également.

On meurt dans l'espace aussi bien que sur Terre.

Si Christine a décidé de rejoindre Starfleet, c'est que l'homme qu'elle aime y est depuis plusieurs années et qu'elle refuse que l'espace les sépare. Elle avait déjà plusieurs années d'études d'infirmière derrière elle et la Starfleet avait accepté sa candidature. Quatre ans de mise à niveau et elle avait été envoyée sur une base spatiale. Roger était sur un vaisseau d'exploration, elle ne le voyait donc pas davantage, mais elle se préparait à demander sa mutation dès que possible pour le rejoindre. Un an après avoir rejoint le service actif de la Starfleet, elle pouvait voir qu'elle avait eu raison d'un bout à l'autre : être infirmière dans l'espace était absolument identique au même métier sur Terre.

Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, elle était heureuse d'avoir choisi cette carrière. Enfin, heureuse n'était pas le terme exact. Mais avec ce qui c'était passé sur Vulcain, ce qui avait failli se passer sur Terre, sa vision du monde avait changée. L'espace était un lieu dangereux. Ceux qui y partaient avaient besoin de personnel qualifié pour protéger leurs vies. Christine était compétente, ne paniquait pas sous le stress et plus important encore savait comment réagir face à des malades et blessés aliens. Sans être xénophobes, de nombreux médecins terriens étaient incapables de présager les réactions psychologiques d'aliens face à des blessures ou en détresse mentale. Elle en était capable. Et maintenant que la Fédération venait de perdre une partie de son personnel médical, elle avait d'autant plus besoin de personnel qualifié comme Christine. Si elle n'avait pas déjà été membre de la Starfleet au moment de la destruction de Vulcain, la jeune femme était quasi-certaine qu'elle se serait engagée immédiatement après.

Et aujourd'hui elle se tient droite dans son uniforme officiel, à écouter pour la seconde fois en deux mois la liste interminable des cadets de dernière année morts dans l'exercice de leur devoir. Christine se dit que si elle s'était engagé un an plus tard, si elle avait été assignée à un vaisseau au lieu d'une station, son nom serait peut être parmi les morts. Cette connaissance lui donne un devoir envers les morts : celui de protéger ceux qui restent.

La voix de l'officiel récitant la liste s'est tue, et un silence respectueux se fait dans l'assemblée. Après de longues minutes, la voix entame une nouvelle liste, celle des cadets diplômés. Contrairement à l'an passé, il n'y a aucun discours de félicitation, pas de logorrhée interminable sur l'espoir que portent ces nouveaux officiers. Ce seraient des discours vides de sens aujourd'hui.

Certains des nouveaux officiers présents au premier rang portent une médaille, mais la cérémonie a eu lieu en privée, sans caméra ni témoins, avec pudeur. Christine se souvient des cérémonies après les massacres de Tarsus IV. Un même silence respectueux s'était fait. Une cérémonie de remise publique de médaille pour le héros du jour est toutefois prévue plus tard dans la journée.

Quand l'énumération des diplômés se termine, tout le personnel de la Starfleet présent se met au garde à vous. Enfin, l'interminable cérémonie s'achève. Christine quitte les gradins avec un soulagement certain. Se tenir en plein soleil à midi n'est guère agréable.

Les étudiants, anciens et nouveaux, se répartissent en petits groupes sur la pelouse du campus. Christine reconnaît une coiffure blonde familière et bientôt Janice Rand lui tombe dans les bras.

« Pas trop déçue ? Lui demande-t-elle en lui rendant son étreinte.

-Non, répond Janice. Je m'y attendais. Mes résultats ont toujours été trop justes pour que j'espère devenir sous-officier. Je vais avoir un poste de yeoman troisième classe et je m'élèverai dans la hiérarchie à force d'expérience, voilà tout. »

Christine sourit à son amie. Elle aime cette confiance à toute épreuve que manifeste Janice envers l'avenir. La jeune femme n'est peut être pas brillante – elle avait mis cinq ans à finir le cursus de la Starfleet pour devenir sous officier –, mais travailleuse et déterminée et aux yeux de Christine, elle vaut en cela beaucoup mieux que la plupart de ces génies nouvellement diplômés. Elle n'a pas de doute qu'un jour elle deviendra un bon officier. Mais sa cadette doit encore progresser.

« Il faut que je te présente à quelqu'un, continue Janice.

-Encore un garçon dont tu est tombée amoureuse ?

-Non, pas du tout, répond Janice en rougissant. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens s'imaginent de suite...

-Parce que quand tu as cette tête c'est que tu est tombée amoureuse.

Janice s'arrête et fait face à son amie, l'air terriblement sérieuse.

-Je n'en suis pas amoureuse. Je suis beaucoup de chose, mais pas idiote au point de tomber amoureuse de cet homme. D'accord, il me fait de l'effet, mais je n'ai pas encore rencontré une seule fille à qui il ne fasse pas ça.

-Qui est-il alors ?

-C'est l'homme qui sera mon capitaine, déclare Janice d'une voix solennelle.

-Tu as déjà eu ton affectation ? Il faut quelques jours d'habitude.

-On est déjà plusieurs à l'avoir reçu depuis ce matin. Avec ce qui c'est passé, le commandement a accéléré le processus. Ils ont besoin qu'un maximum de nouveaux officiers et sous-officiers soit capable de remplacer des officiers plus chevronnés le plus rapidement possible.

C'était logique. La fédération devait montrer sa force à ses adversaires pour qu'ils ne soient pas tentés d'envahir ses frontières. Elle avait donc besoin d'officiers expérimentés pour prendre en main les vaisseaux qui lui restait. Les officiers nouvellement promus, comme Janice, allaient combler les trous. Christine elle même risquait de recevoir des propositions de mutation pour pallier aux besoins les plus urgents. Même si cela éloignait encore ses espoirs de rejoindre son fiancé sur son vaisseau, elle accepterait. La situation était trop grave.

-Mais non, ça ne va pas être mon capitaine. J'ai reçu mon affectation ce matin en même temps que mes résultats. Je suis affectée sur l'USS Asimov. Je ne connais même pas le capitaine de nom. Non, celui que je vais te présenter c'est l'homme qui sera un jour mon capitaine. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour !

Christine éclate de rire.

-Et bien, on peut dire qu'il t'a fait de l'effet ! Donc, tu n'est pas amoureuse, mais tu veux servir à tout prix sous ses ordres. Qui est-ce donc pour que tu ai déjà une telle dévotion envers lui ?

-Je l'ai rencontré l'an dernier durant un exercice commun, confie Janice en souriant. C'est quelqu'un... J'ai tout de suite qu'il deviendrait quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Il y avait quelque chose, tu sais... dans son regard. Et bon, la suite a prouvé que je ne me trompais pas. Même si j'aurai préféré que rien de tout _ça_ n'arrive. »

Christine est soudain prit d'un affreux soupçon. Avec sa veine, Janice doit forcément être en train de parler de la dernière personne à qui Christine souhaite s'adresser aujourd'hui, ou même tout autre jour. Il lui faut à tout prix savoir le nom de cet homme.

Tout en parlant, les deux jeunes femmes se sont frayées un chemin à travers la foule tout en parlant. Janice tape sur l'épaule d'un jeune homme blond qui parle avec animation avec une jeune femme noire très belle. Il se retourne et Christine réprime un mouvement de recul et un froncement de sourcil.

Bien sûr, son instinct était juste. Le crush monumental que Janice avait développé sans le lui dire durant l'année écoulée au cours de leurs conversations longue distance était Jim Kirk. Celui-ci leur offrit le sourire éclatant qu'il affichait en permanence quand Christine l'avait rencontré. Janice le salue joyeusement et son aînée voudrait la prendre par le bras et la forcer à reculer. Son sourire sonne faux. Il n'atteint pas ses yeux.

« Content de te voir Janice, salue Kirk en faisant rougir la jeune blonde. Alors ? Diplômée ?

-Avec le rang de Yeoman de troisième classe. Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux, alors je suis contente.

-Fantastique ! Tu me présente ton amie ? »

Christine ne se sent même pas capable d'un mouvement outragé. Elle est à peu près certaine que la question est sincère, que le cadet – l'ancien cadet plutôt – ne se souvient pas d'elle. Son manque de réaction quand Janice prononce son nom le confirme.

Tout en serrant la main du nouvel officier et en prononçant les félicitations d'usage, Christine scrute attentivement le jeune homme des yeux. Le fait qu'il ne se souvienne pas d'elle rend la situation pire encore.

La jeune infirmière aime profondément son fiancé. Ils ne se sont pas vu face à face depuis cinq ans, parlant uniquement via l'intercom, quand le vaisseau de Roger est à portée de transmission. Malgré la distance, son amour est aussi intact qu'à leur rencontre lorsqu'elle avait été séduite par son brillant intellect. Le physique ne l'a jamais intéressé chez un homme, elle préfère l'intelligence posée des hommes murs.

Pourtant, trois ans plus tôt, alors qu'elle était infirmière de garde à l'hôpital de l'académie, elle avait accepté la proposition d'un cadet blessé et légèrement euphorique sous l'effet des sédatifs d'aller boire un verre le lendemain. Elle ne faisait jamais ça. Elle était trop occupée par ses études pour perdre du temps à flirter alors qu'elle était engagée ailleurs.

Mais le jeune homme avait de beaux yeux bleus, un grand sourire charmeur et beaucoup d'humour. Même si il était plus jeune qu'elle de quelques années et un peu trop grande gueule pour vraiment lui plaire, elle avait accepté. Christine aurait du se douter dès le départ que c'était une erreur mais, d'après les rumeurs du campus, elle croyait le jeune homme en couple. Le terme de « couple » se dit-elle plus tard était peut-être un peu exagéré pour un garçon qui ne désirait pas que ses amours durent plus de quelques jours.

Une fois qu'elle avait accepté d'aller boire un verre avec Jim Kirk, Christine n'avait pas pu empêcher la suite. Elle s'était amusée, avait trop bu, s'était laissé reconduire chez elle, avait invité le jeune homme à monter... Le matin venu, il était parti et la jeune femme était restée seule pour regretter son acte et maudire le séducteur qui ne l'a jamais recontactée et aujourd'hui ne se souvient même plus d'elle. Durant les deux années suivantes, avant que Christine ne soit diplomée et ne rejoigne les étoiles, elle l'a croisé une fois ou deux tandis qu'il rejoignait son ami le docteur McCoy. Il ne lui a jamais prêté la moindre attention. Il s'est conduit en tout point comme un mufle songe Christine, pas pour la première fois.

En vérité, elle était tout aussi coupable que Kirk. Même si elle avait trop bu, elle était consciente de ses actes et consentante. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à l'embrasser, la première pensée de Christine avait été pour son fiancé, mais elle l'avait volontairement mise de côté. Consciemment ou non, elle en voulait à Roger d'avoir toujours mis sa carrière avant leur couple, la forçant à courir pour le rattraper. Ce soir-là, elle avait voulu lui faire du mal. Par la suite, elle avait pourtant été incapable de lui avouer qu'elle l'avait trompé. Elle avait honte d'elle, et trop peur de le perdre en lui disant la vérité.

Christine se l'avoue tout en faisant semblant de suivre la conversation entre Janice et le héros du moment, elle voudrait pouvoir porter toute la faute sur le jeune homme. Mais il n'y a pas eu de vil séducteur, seulement un acte consenti mutuellement entre deux adultes consentants. Elle a juste été l'une des premières sur la longue liste des femmes auprès desquelles Kirk a papillonné au cours de ses études. En deux ans, Christine a du réconforter beaucoup trop d'amies persuadées qu'elles seraient celle qu'il aimerait vraiment. Elle en était venue à l'accabler de tous les maux parce qu'il était plus facile de haïr et mépriser quelqu'un d'autre que soi-même.

Tandis que Janice explique par le détail et avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme ses résultats au jeune homme, Christine se mit à scruter le visage de ce dernier avec attention. Elle avait du mal à réunir l'image du jeune homme insouciant avec qui elle avait eu une aventure d'une nuit trois ans plus tôt et celle du héros que la Fédération encensait depuis six semaines.

Le sourire qu'il adresse à Janice manque décidément de spontanéité et de chaleur songe Christine. Cependant, la façon dont il se tient, bien droit, le regard attentif qu'il affiche tout en écoutant la jeune fille dénotent un sérieux qui était absent chez lui lorsque Christine l'a rencontré. Elle ne peut qu'espérer que ce sérieux nouvellement acquis l'empêche de jouer avec les sentiments de Janice. Celle-ci quoi qu'elle en dise, est désespérément amourachée du jeune héros. Elle ne sait pas si cet amour remonte plus loin que l'assaut du Narada sur la Fédération mais elle serait soulagée d'apprendre que les deux jeunes gens sont affectés à des bâtiments différents de la flotte.

« Christine Chapel ?

En entendant son nom, Christine détourne son regard de Kirk et de Janice et se retrouve quasiment nez à nez avec le docteur McCoy.

-Bonjour docteur.

-J'ignorais que vous étiez sur Terre, s'étonne celui-ci en lui serrant la main d'un geste plein de son affection bourrue coutumière.

-Je suis rentrée pour voir ma famille il y a quelques jours. Je me suis dit qu'avant de repartir je pouvais consacrer une journée à venir féliciter quelques amis pour leur promotion.

-C'est un plaisir de vous revoir en tout cas. Tout se passe bien pour vous dans votre boite de conserve spatiale ? »

Christine entreprend de raconter au docteur quelques anecdotes sur la vie d'une infirmière dans une station spatiale. Ils dévient rapidement sur les maladies qu'elle a pu observer là-haut et ce qu'elle pense de son travail. L'infirmière est ravie de pouvoir partager son opinion avec le docteur McCoy. De tous les docteurs avec qui elle a pu travailler, c'est un de ceux qu'elle respecte le plus pour son intelligence, son dévouement pour ses patients et son éthique.

« Avez-vous déjà reçu votre affectation docteur ?, finit-elle par demander quand la conversation finit par s'épuiser.

-Pas encore. Je n'arrive pas à décider ce qui serait le pire. Se retrouver coincer dans une station spatiale ou dans un vaisseau. J'imagine que c'est trop demander que de rester ici à effrayer les nouvelles recrues. Bon sang, je préférerais même donner des cours plutôt que de me retrouver dans l'espace !

-Mensonges Bones, s'exclame Kirk d'un ton joyeux en se joignant à la conversation. On sait bien que tu t'injecterai la peste bubonique plutôt que d'enseigner à des cadets « ignares et dangereusement incompétents », je te cite !

-J'ai été obligé de participer à ta folle aventure depuis, grommelle McCoy. Rien ne peut être pire que ces quelques minutes à échapper à un damné trou noir en formation. »

Christine ne peut retenir un frisson. Il ne circulait que des rumeurs sur ce qui s'était passé à bord de l'USS Enterprise, des rumeurs souvent abracadabrantesques mais la réalité semblait être plus incroyable encore. Elle n'aurait voulu vivre ça pour rien au monde.

Janice semble hésiter à presser les deux hommes de questions. Mais elle se retient, réalisant que l'amirauté leur a sans doute ordonné de garder le silence sur la plupart des détails, au moins le temps que les amiraux aient épluché tous les rapports. Un silence gêné s'installe entre les quatre participants à la discussion.

C'est un jeune vulcain en qui Christine reconnaît Spock, l'autre grand héros du jour, qui vient clore ce silence. Il est accompagné des autres protagonistes de la défaite de Nero, tous portant sur leur torse la médaille des actes de bravoure exceptionnel. De fait, seul Kirk ne la porte pas. Christine est épouvantée par leur jeunesse qu'elle avait déjà réalisée en voyant leurs visages aux informations. À l'exception du docteur et d'un autre homme, aucun de ces hommes et femmes n'a plus de vingt cinq ou vingt six ans.

Pourquoi, se demande-t-elle, a-t-il fallu qu'un destin si lourd se pose sur les épaules de ces jeunes gens ? Elle même du haut de ses presque vingt huit ans se sent encore terriblement jeune et inexpérimentée. Ces héros félicités par tous ressemblent à des enfants qu'on a forcé trop vite à devenir adultes. Tout, de leur façon de bouger à leur regard trahissaient cette incertitude face à ce qui leur était arrivé.

« Déjà l'heure ? Et bien j'imagine qu'il est tant d'y aller. Ravie de vous avoir vu, Janice, miss Chapel. »

Après un rapide salut, Kirk s'éloigne, suivi de près par ses compagnons. Christine les suis du regard et comprend rapidement que les jeunes gens circulent en groupe serré tout en faisant mine de discuter pour éviter les quelques journalistes acceptés sur le campus pour retranscrire la cérémonie. Depuis qu'ils ont posé le pied sur Terre après la destruction du Nerada ils doivent sans nul doute être la proie des journalistes en quête de l'interview choc des héros.

De dos, protégé des importuns par McCoy et les autres, Kirk parut soudain fragile à Christine. S'il s'était tenu fier et droit en parlant avec Janice, donnant l'image du parfait héros à tous, lui et Spock semblent maintenant profiter de cet écran protecteur pour s'effondrer un instant. Christine n'a pas envie d'apprécier Kirk, mais elle ressent soudain de la pitié pour lui.

Janice la détourne de ses pensées en s'excusant de la quitter. Comme toute sa promotion, elle est conviée à assister à la remise de médaille malgré le fait qu'elle n'a pas participé aux événements. La jeune femme était malade ce jour-là, ce qui lui a probablement sauvé la vie. En dehors de cette maigre promotion de survivants, seuls quelques officiels de la Fédération et journalistes ont reçu une invitation.

Christine embrasse donc son amie au front soudain voilé de tristesse et part à la recherche d'autres connaissances présente dans la foule.

Traditionnellement, la cérémonie de graduation se termine par un buffet auquel la presque totalité des officiers de la Starfleet présents sur Terre assistaient. C'est l'occasion pour eux de « faire leur marché » comme en plaisantent les cadets. Les meilleurs cadets de la promotion se font aborder par des capitaines et chefs de départements à la recherche de la perle rare pour servir sous leurs ordres.

Tout en se faufilant entre quelques groupes pour se procurer un verre au buffet le plus proche, Christine surprend quelques potins auquel elle ne prête pas attention. Mais tandis qu'elle se sert, le nom de Kirk lui fait dresser l'oreille.

« Après ce qu'il a fait pour arrêter le Narada je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit récompensé bien sûr, déclarait un homme qui tournait le dos à Christine. Mais de là à ce qu'ils le nomment capitaine, et de l'Enterprise en plus ! Le fleuron de la flotte !

-Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il soit nommé directement second d'un vaisseau. Sincèrement, après le talent qu'il a montré là-haut j'aurais compris et approuvé. Mais là, c'est aller trop loin. Il y a quand même assez d'officiers expérimentés dans la Starfleet pour ne pas nommer un gamin de vingt-cinq ans capitaine. J'attends une promotion depuis trois ans pour devenir lieutenant et lui est propulsé directement capitaine. C'est incroyable. »

Christine s'éloigne, tout aussi estomaquée que l'officier. Trois ans plus tôt Kirk lui a laissé l'impression d'un électron libre incapable d'accepter des responsabilités et avec plus de culot et de je-m'en-foutisme qu'un troupeau d'adolescents. Que l'amirauté lui fasse assez confiance pour lui confier l'Enterprise dans la situation actuelle est incroyable. Autour de la jeune femme, la promotion de Kirk est désormais sur toutes les lèvres. Elle capte des bribes de conversations tout en marchant à grands pas vers les porte-fenêtres donnant sur les jardins de l'académie.

« … Sera jamais à la hauteur.

-Trop jeune !

-Le plus jeune de l'histoire ! Que croyez-vous...

-... Triché au Kobayashi Maru. J'imagine qu'ils ont préféré oublié...

-Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?

-... chouchou de Pike.

-Il craquera sous la pression. Je lui donne pas six mois. »

D'autres voix s'élèvent pour encenser la promotion de Kirk, mais Christine ne les entends pas. Elle est suffisamment dégoûtée des critiques. Certes, elle n'est pas sûre que le jeune héros soit à la hauteur de la situation mais entendre les loups déchirer leur victime par pure jalousie mesquine est quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais supporté.

Dehors, loin de la foule étouffante, Christine recommence à respirer. Bientôt les invités se répandront sur la pelouse pour profiter de la fraîcheur de cette soirée de début d'été. Pour le moment, elle est seule et profite du silence après une journée à converser avec de vieux amis. Tout en sirotant son verre, la jeune femme se penche à la rambarde de l'escalier.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle n'est pas seule. Au-dessous d'elle, assis sur un banc une personne est assise. À la lumière qui s'échappe par les baies vitrées elle reconnaît Kirk. Il est penché, le dos voûté comme écrasé par une charge trop lourde.

Le premier réflexe de Christine est de partir le plus discrètement possible. Mais la peur qu'il l'entende et voit qu'elle l'avait surpris dans son moment d'abandon la retient. Une curiosité mal appropriée la pousse à se pencher davantage.

Un verre est posé à côté de Kirk, de même qu'une assiette sur laquelle repose une petite pyramide de toasts et d'amuse-gueules. Tous deux sont visiblement intacts. Le jeune homme prend l'un des toast mais est saisi d'un haut le cœur avant même de le mettre en bouche et il le repose avec un dégoût visible même dans l'obscurité. Sa main tremble en le faisant. Kirk l'attrape brutalement et la plaque sur sa jambe, mais le tremblement persiste visiblement.

Christine est infirmière. Elle est entraînée à reconnaître les signes de traumatismes émotionnels et de stress post-traumatique. À quel point, se demande-t-elle, un humain est-il capable de supporter le chaos et les responsabilités quand rien ne l'y a préparé ? Kirk peut être un héros, mais il reste un homme et dresser un piédestal aux gens n'est jamais bon pour eux.

Un bruit de pas fait lever les yeux de Kirk et de Christine. C'est le docteur McCoy, un verre à la main qui se dirige vers son ami. Sous le regard de Christine, Kirk se métamorphose, se redressant d'un coup, ses yeux brillant à nouveau d'une étincelle résolue.

Couverte par la voix de McCoy, Christine s'éclipse le plus discrètement qu'elle le peut. Le lendemain, elle envoie un message au docteur McCoy, autant par conscience médicale que par inquiétude sincère.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ma place, mais certains membres de l'équipage de l'Enterprise m'ont paru abattu. Un suivi psychologique a-t-il été mis en place ? »

Le docteur répond rapidement par un laconique « Je contrôle la situation ». Une réponse qui n'est guère rassurante. Aux yeux de Christine

Le feu du combat renforce certaines personnes mais il en brise d'autres. La compassion envahit Christine qui se prend à prier pour que Kirk soit de la première catégorie. Elle n'a peut être aucune amitié pour lui mais à le revoir ainsi, luttant pour montrer à ses amis l'image d'un homme fort dont ils ont besoin tandis qu'il hurle de peur intérieurement, elle se sent prise d'un soudain respect pour lui, et de l'espoir qu'il s'en sorte. S'il ne se pose pas un phaser sur la tempe dans les prochains mois, celui-là est amené à faire de grandes choses, songe Christine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! Le prochain se focalisera sur les débuts de Jim Kirk comme capitaine à travers les points de vue de Sulu et Chekov.

Si ce chapitre vous a plus n'hésitez pas à laisser une review avec vos impressions voires vos critiques éventuelles !


	4. Hikaru, Pavel

Voici le troisième chapitre de cette fic, se centrant sur les débuts de Jim Kirk comme capitaine à travers deux de ses fidèles amis. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

**CHAPITRE 3 : HIKARU, PAVEL**

**HIKARU**

Les premières semaines à bord de l'Enterprise sont éprouvantes pour tout l'équipage. Jamais vaisseau de la flotte n'a eu un équipage si jeune et inexpérimenté et, du capitaine au dernier homme d'équipage, tous cherchent leur place à bord.

C'est peut être plus dur pour les rares officiers d'expérience à bord qui se retrouvent obligés d'obéir à une bande de jeunes gens imberbes. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à devoir obéir à une équipe d'officiers dont la moyenne d'âge avoisine les 24 ans, dont un petit surdoué de 17 et une grande gueule de 25. Ceux qui pouvaient espérer une promotion se retrouvent à stagner à une place subalterne.

Le premier jour, Chekov se retrouve à devoir donner un ordre à un sous-officier moins gradé mais trois fois plus âgé que lui. Le jeune homme bafouille, rougit, et rajoute un « s'il vous plait » à la fin qui fait exploser de rire le capitaine Kirk. Assis à sa console, Hikaru retient difficilement son propre éclat de rire. C'est comme de voir un bébé cocker essayer de s'imposer face à un mâtin. Le sous-officier blêmit mais accomplit la tâche que l'enseigne lui a assigné. Hikaru comprend bien à quel point la situation doit être difficile à accepter pour ce sous-officier et les autres. Le problème, c'est que du coup ils rendent la vie infernale à leurs jeunes supérieurs.

Hikaru rit beaucoup moins quand il se retrouve à devoir redonner trois fois un ordre à une enseigne de dix ans son aînée de l'équipe bêta parce que celle-ci refuse de voir au-delà de son manque d'expérience. Tout le monde a bord du vaisseau sait que l'Enterprise est encore entière uniquement parce qu'il a raté la manœuvre de départ le jour de la destruction de Vulcain, ce qui est tragiquement comique. Un jour peut être il pourra en rire. Pour le moment, il est surtout de plus en plus énervé en voyant certains officiers et sous-officiers vérifier dix fois son travail sous ce prétexte.

Les premiers jours, le groupe de jeunes officiers laisse faire. Ils ont encore du mal à se repérer dans le navire, font régulièrement des erreurs et sont à vrai dire un peu soulagés d'avoir quelqu'un pour vérifier leur travail. Petit à petit, ce soulagement se transforme en un agacement de plus en plus prononcé. Hikaru, Chekov et Uhura sont la principale cible des critiques des plus anciens officiers du navire : ils sont les plus jeunes, n'ont pas le grade de Scott ou l'expérience de Scott et McCoy. Se retrouver si jeune dans l'équipe alpha du pont ne leur fait pas beaucoup d'amis.

La première à craquer, à la grande surprise d'Hikaru, est la lieutenant Uhura. Le jeune lieutenant ne la connaissait pas avant l'incident du Nerada, et ils ont tous été trop occupés à prendre leur place sur l'Enterprise pour commencer à faire vraiment connaissance. Elle lui a donné l'impression d'une jeune femme intelligente, calme, voire froide. Hikaru a entendit quelqu'un la qualifier de « Mr. Spock au féminin », et c'est vrai qu'elle donne la même impression d'impassibilité vulcaine.

C'est donc une surprise de la voir surgir en salle de repos, l'air excédé, à la fin de la première semaine à bord de l'Enterprise. Elle se dirige droit sur Karchiekan, l'un des linguistes du vaisseau et pose brutalement devant lui un pad.

« Vous savez ce que c'est que ça ?, lui demande-t-elle d'une voix glaciale dans laquelle la rage est parfaitement audible.

La salle de repos, jusque là emplie de conversations amicales, devient silencieuse. Tous les officiers présents sentent venir la confrontation entre officiers seniors et juniors. Karchiekan regarde le pad d'un air ennuyé.

-C'est une transcription de la transmission klingonne que nous avons intercepté hier matin.

-Exactement. Et en dessous ?

-Sa traduction. Écoutez Uhura, est-ce que vous voulez en venir quelque part ? Parce que...

-Pour vous c'est lieutenant, le coupa froidement la jeune femme. Je ne crois pas vous avoir permis d'employer mon nom. Et pouvez-vous me dire qui a effectué cette traduction ?

-Vous. Est-ce que...

-Moi, vraiment ? C'est étrange. Parce que j'aurais juré que cette tournure syntaxique n'est pas la mienne. Je peux me tromper bien sûr. Je suis également presque certaine de n'avoir jamais traduit Kal'Hyah par rencontre. Vraiment, on pourrait croire que quelqu'un a révisé ma traduction. Si je n'avais pas relu mon travail avant de l'envoyer à la base il serait parti tel quel.

-Il nécessitait des corrections. Je les ai apporté voilà tout.

Uhura reste figée la bouche ouverte une bonne dizaine de seconde. Hikaru n'est pas sûr qu'elle se souvienne de la manière dont on respirait. Elle finit par reprendre son pad d'un geste très calme. Karchiekan a un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Dans la salle tous croient un moment qu'elle accepte la remontrance, mais elle reprend la parole.

-Ce serait un comportement acceptable si ma traduction avait eu besoin d'être revue. Cette transmission était dans un dialecte klingon particulier, comportant des expressions qu'on ne trouve dans aucun autre dialecte. N'ayant pas connaissance des évolutions de ce dialecte, vous avez fait trois approximation, deux contresens et une erreur monumentale qui bouleverse le sens du texte. S'il avait été envoyé ainsi le haut commandement aurait pu faire des erreurs stratégiques terribles.

Le sourire de Karchiekan disparaît.

-Il se trouve que je maîtrise parfaitement mon sujet, poursuit Uhura. Et quand je ne le maîtrise pas, je cherche un spécialiste ou un bon dictionnaire. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous mettre régulièrement à jours sur les évolutions d'un langage, je me demande ce que vous faites en xénolinguistique. J'ai pris la liberté de vous rayer des missions diplomatiques tant que je n'aurai pas vérifié vos capacités. »

Le visage de Karchiekan se congestionne. Uhura ne sourie pas mais la satisfaction se lit tout de même en grand sur son visage. Cette fois, c'est son vis-à-vis qui est incapable de trouver un mot. La lieutenant choisit de ne pas l'accabler et sort d'un pas presque guilleret. Un sifflet appréciateur accompagne sa sortie. Hikaru, lui, se retient d'applaudir.

Après cet épisode, la tension s'accentue brutalement, puis les choses tendent à s'améliorer doucement. Les jeunes officiers, poussés par l'exemple d'Uhura confrontent les membres seniors de l'équipage et mettent les choses au point. Conseils et ordres sont plus facilement acceptés des deux côtés. Cette tension se tassant, Hikaru commence à noter que lui, Chekov et Uhura ne sont pas pas la seule cible des critiques exacerbées de certains membres de l'équipage, et des regards concernés de tous les autres.

Certes, l'équipage est très jeune et cela perturbe la vie du vaisseau. Mais que le capitaine soit aussi jeune et dénué d'expérience que l'est Kirk est beaucoup plus inquiétant. Petit à petit Hikaru commence à repérer les discussions dans les couloirs et le mess des officiers. Beaucoup craignent que Kirk ne soit pas prêt à être capitaine et que l'intelligence et l'ingéniosité qu'il a montré lors de l'incident du Nerada ne soit un coup de chance qui ne se reproduira pas.

Hikaru doit bien s'avouer qu'il connaît mal ce jeune homme qui est devenu son capitaine. Après la destruction du Nerada toute leur petite équipe a pris un verre ou deux et assisté aux enterrements et commémorations ensemble, mais ce sont là les seuls moments où Hikaru lui a un peu parlé. Le reste du temps, Kirk l'a surtout passé à travailler avec Scott et Spock pour les rapports et la réparation de l'Enterprise. Hikaru réalise que s'il a passé ces premiers jours de voyage si mal à l'aise, c'est aussi qu'il ne sait pas à quel point ce jeune capitaine est fiable. Il a du charisme, de la volonté, un brin de génie et de folie, mais le lieutenant ne sait pas si cela suffira à faire de lui un bon capitaine.

Le lendemain, il s'installe à côté d'Uhura au moment du dîner. Celle-ci le salue sans sourire et écarte les documents qu'elle consultait pour lui faire de la place.

« Bonsoir lieutenant, la salue-t-il. Je me demandais...

-Ce que je peux vous dire sur Kirk j'imagine, finit-elle à sa place en soupirant. Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me demander ça depuis notre départ. Ni le dernier j'imagine.

-Vous avez étudié ensemble à l'académie...

-McCoy aussi, pourtant c'est moi qu'on vient interroger. Je ne dois pas avoir l'air aussi menaçante que lui hélas.

Hikaru ne relève pas le sarcasme et se contente de commencer à manger, laissant le choix à la jeune femme de répondre ou non. Après un instant d'hésitation, celle-ci commence à parler.

-La première fois que j'ai rencontré Kirk, il m'a dragué de manière éhontée, a déclenché une bagarre de bar et posé la main sur mes seins. J'ai passé les trois années suivantes persuadée que malgré son intelligence c'était un bon un rien qui ne serait jamais capable de devenir officier parce que totalement dépourvu du sens des responsabilités. Je reconnais que nous n'avons pas commencé notre relation de la meilleure façon, mais son comportement ne m'a pas une seule fois donné tord par la suite.

-Le Kobayashi Maru...

-N'est que la surface d'un iceberg, croyez-moi. Demandez à n'importe quel membre de notre promotion il vous en racontera de belles. Irresponsabilité est le mot que vous entendrez répéter le plus souvent.

Le silence s'installe entre les deux lieutenants qui continuent de manger en silence. Hikaru doit s'avouer horrifié de ce qu'il entend. Il espérait que le manque d'expérience serait le plus grand problème avec ce capitaine. Maintenant, il a l'impression que ce sera le moins grave. Uhura termine rapidement et réunit ses affaires pour s'en aller. Avant de se lever, elle se ravise et regarde Hikaru droit dans les yeux.

-J'ai rencontré Kirk il y trois ans. Je découvre aujourd'hui que je ne le connaît pas pour autant. Je ne crois pas être capable de dresser son portrait mieux que vous et je ne sais pas à quel point je me suis trompée sur son compte. Je tends à le croire aujourd'hui, et je lui laisse sa chance de faire ses preuves. Faites en de même. »

Cette conversation laisse Hikaru songeur. Les jours suivants, il se surprend à examiner Kirk du coin de l'oeil et voit plusieurs personnes sur le pont en faire de même, dont Spock et Uhura, mais jamais Chekov. Tous attendent de voir comment Kirk va réagir la première fois qu'il devra agir en capitaine, non pas dans une situation d'urgence mais dans ses tâches de tous les jours.

Leur première mission les amène après une semaine de voyage sur Kazor, une planète en voie de rejoindre la Fédération. La veille de leur arrivée, Kirk réunit son équipe dans la salle de réunion pour un briefing. Au moment de rentrer dans la salle, tous se demandent avec des degrés d'inquiétude divers à quel point le jeune capitaine maîtrise la situation.

Celui-ci se place nonchalamment dans le fauteuil de capitaine, laissant glisser son pad jusqu'à un coin de la table où il reste en équilibre précaire, ce qui fait froncer les sourcils d'Uhura. Une fois que tout le monde est assis, Kirk étouffe un bâillement.

« D'ici seize ou dix-sept heures nous arrivons sur Kazor où nous nous téléporterons pour la mission. Je n'ai pas lu le dossier, quelqu'un a des informations ?

Pendant une longue seconde le cœur d'Hikaru manque de s'arrêter. À ses côtés le docteur McCoy a un soupir excédé.

-Bon sang Jim, grommelle-t-il, est-ce que tu étais obligé ?

Kirk lui adresse un sourire éclatant et se redresse sur son siège.

« Kazor est une planète pacifique qui a demandée il y a trois ans son rattachement à la Fédération. La planète est riche en minerais et a été soumise au fil des siècles à des raids de pirates et quelques attaques romuliennes, raids auxquels ils pouvaient difficilement répondre, n'ayant jamais eu de flotte spatiale. La Fédération lui offrant une meilleure protection et des patrouilles dans les environs, Kazor a accepté de réfléchir à rentrer dans la Fédération. Les tractations étaient en bonne voie, il ne restait au gouvernement qu'à signer pour rendre les choses officielles. Maintenant, la planète doute de la solidité de la Fédération et de sa capacité à faire régner l'ordre dans ses frontières avec la destruction d'une partie de la flotte. L'amirauté a pensé que la venue du fleuron de la flotte et des héros du jour peut faire changer d'avis l'opinion et le gouvernement kazoriens. Nous allons donc nous présenter là-bas en grand uniforme pour une réception au cours de laquelle nous devons les convaincre de changer d'avis.

-La Fédération ne nous a pas détaché de diplomate ?, s'étonne Uhura.

-Non. Ce n'est pas pour nous mettre la pression, mais l'amirauté a envie de s'assurer que nous sommes une équipe cohérente et capable et pas une bande de gamins sortis du bac à sable. Notre échec est envisagé et dans ce cas une autre équipe, chevronnée elle, prendra le relais. Maintenant, et pour nous mettre la pression, j'aimerai assez leur montrer notre efficacité. Heureusement il ne nous sera pas demandé d'utiliser de langage diplomatique, les kazoriens révèrent l'honnêteté et la franchise à un point rare. Une fois sur la planète, nous serons censé en faire de même. Des questions? »

Il y en a un certain nombre et les voix du groupe de jeunes officiers s'élèvent toutes en même temps. Kirk lève la main pour leur demander de ralentir, puis répond à chaque question. Il a une réponse à tout, même si c'est pour dire qu'il n'en a aucune idée et consulter le dossier. Bientôt, chacun est à court de question et sait quoi faire le lendemain. Le capitaine se lève pour signifier la fin de la réunion.

« Une dernière chose avant de se quitter. Puisque tout le monde ici descend sur Kazor demain, il me faut au plus vite des noms pour tenir la barre en notre absence. Réfléchissez-y et envoyer moi vos propositions d'ici une heure. Essayer de me proposer à la fois des anciens et des jeunes officiers, afin de ne mécontenter personne. »

Finalement, se dit Hikaru en quittant la salle de briefing, Kirk était peut être bien un capitaine.

…

Le lendemain, le groupe d'officiers se retrouve en salle de téléportation, tous vêtus de leur uniforme d'apparat. Hikaru ne sait pas pour les autres, mais c'est la première fois qu'il a l'occasion de porter le sien et il ne se sent pas à son aise dedans. Non loin de lui,Kirk se gratte le cou tout en cherchant à élargir le col étroit. Il l'entend pester à mi-voix contre ceux qui ont conçu cet uniforme. Uhura lève les yeux au ciel mais fait de même dans son dos. Kirk leur jette un bref coup d'œil d'inspection et donne l'ordre de les téléporter.

Ils sont accueillis sur Kazor par un comité d'accueil à l'air impassible. Les Kazoriens sont d'une espère physiquement très proche de l'homme et du vulcain, mais les quelques différences suffisent à rendre leurs visages difficiles à lire. Leur nez est presque inexistant et leurs yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites bien plus profondément que chez les humains. Ils n'ont que trois doigts, très longs, à chaque main. Les deux groupes s'observent, puis une femme d'âge mur, mais remarquablement belle, s'avance d'un pas lent et s'incline rituellement devant le capitaine. Kirk lui rend son salut à la manière de la Fédération.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue capitaine Kirk, mais vous perdez votre temps. Notre gouvernement s'est presque décidé à ne pas rejoindre la Fédération.

-Nous sommes là pour vous convaincre du contraire.

-Nous en discuterons donc. J'ai hâte d'entendre vos arguments. J'avoue être aussi curieuse d'écouter votre récit de vos aventures. Un souper à été préparé. Vous ne serez pas venus pour rien ainsi. La nourriture ne sera pas exceptionnelle : nous avions connaissance de votre arrivée, mais puisque nous sommes presque décidés à ne pas rejoindre la Fédération, vous comprendrez que nous n'ayons pas grévé notre budget avec des dépenses exceptionnelles. »

Le groupe de diplomates fait signe aux officiers de les suivre. Suivant les instructions protocolaires qu'ils ont reçu, ceux-ci maintiennent un espace de quelques mètres entre les deux groupes. Tout en avançant, Hikaru écoute d'une oreille la conversation entre Kirk et Spock.

« Je dois avouer qu'après tous ces interrogatoires par l'amirauté, voir des politiques ne pas pratiquer la langue de bois, le non-dit et le suggéré est reposant.

-Je dois m'avouer de votre avis, répond Spock au capitaine. Toutefois, cela ne veut pas dire que cette mission diplomatique est plus aisée qu'une autre. »

Intérieurement, Hikaru donne raison au lieutenant-commandant. Mais tout au cours du repas qui suit, il doit s'avouer conquis par le franc-parler des kazoriens. Il est difficile toutefois de se calquer sur ce comportement après s'être vu inculqué dès l'enfance des règles de politesse utilisant abondamment le mensonge. Lorsque Hikaru essaie de se forcer, par politesse, à manger l'infâme mixture qu'on lui a mise sous le nez, Uhura, assise face à lui, lui tape sur le pied avant de hocher négativement la tête. Hikaru repousse alors l'assiette avec un certain soulagement. Une kazorienne se penche vers lui.

« Vous n'aimez pas ?

-Je dois avouer que non, s'excuse-t-il. C'est un peu fort à mon goût.

-Vraiment ? C'est pourtant délicieux. Enfin, j'imagine que les goûts des terriens sont différents. Servez-vous à votre convenance surtout ! »

Uhura approuve son comportement d'un léger hochement de tête et retourne à sa conversation sur les subtilités de langage terriens et kazoriens avec son voisin. Les deux personnes qui entourent Hikaru sont peu bavardes, ce qui lui donne l'occasion d'écouter les conversations alentours, et surtout celle de Kirk et de Talmari, la ministre kazorienne qui les a accueillis.

Selon le jeune lieutenant,Uhura et Kirk sont ceux qui se débrouillent le mieux, abandonnant toute politesse de surface pour une sincérité totale. Kirk explique les avantages à rejoindre la Fédération, tout en reconnaissant la faiblesse actuelle de celle-ci. Les choses manquent toutefois de se corser lorsque la ministre Talmari demande combien de vaisseaux la Fédération possède encore.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de vous révéler une telle information, reconnaît Kirk soudain tendu. Nous respectons vos coutumes d'honnêteté totale, mais pour la protection de la Fédération, certaines informations doivent n'être connues que de ces membres. Sur Terre, on dit qu'il vaut mieux n'être que deux pour garder un secret.

-Vous craignez que nous ne répandions l'information, demande Talmari avec réprobation.

-Moi, non. C'est simplement la règle parmi les membres de la Starfleet. Et même si nous avons confiance en vous, vous même ne pouvez pas savoir avec certitude jusqu'où peuvent se répandre ces informations, ou qui les écoute.

-C'est exact, reconnaît gracieusement la politicienne. Des pirates ont a plusieurs reprises réussis à espionner nos conversations pour savoir quand et où serait transféré notre minerai jusqu'à nos entrepôts.

-Merci de votre compréhension. Je suis toutefois autorisé à vous dire combien de navires Starfleet est prête à mettre à votre disposition pour le moment. »

Le soupir de soulagement de Uhura n'échappe pas à Hikaru tandis que la conversation reprend entre Kirk et la ministre. Un drame diplomatique semble avoir été évité sous leurs yeux par le capitaine. La conversation reprend, tournant cette fois autour de l'aide que peut apporter la Fédération Au bout de quelques heures, l'équipe rejoint l'Enterprise avec soulagement. Ce n'est pas la première mission diplomatique d'Hikaru, mais il ne la qualifierais certainement pas de plus facile que les autres. Devoir être sincère est aussi épuisant que de devoir utiliser un langage ampoulé et vague : surveiller sa langue pour en révéler le moins possible est aussi difficile dans les deux cas.

Ils restent trois jours en orbite autour de Kazor. Durant ces trois jours, Kirk fait sans arrêt l'aller-retour entre la planète et le vaisseau, généralement accompagné de Spock ou d'Uhura. Pour l'équipage, c'est l'occasion d'apprendre à se connaître, à repérer les comportements et les petites manies. Entre une discussion diplomatique et une prise en main du fonctionnement de l'Enteprise, Hikaru commence à lier contact avec Uhura, Scott et McCoy, et surtout Chekov, qui devient Pavel au fil de leurs discussions même si l'adolescent, lui, est encore un peu gêné de l'appeler par son prénom.

Le matin du troisième jour, alors que les négociations sont au point mort, les kazoriens éprouvent le besoin de faire une pause et proposent au capitaine que lui et les protagonistes de la défaite de Nero leur racontent les événements autour d'une collation. Kirk ne semble pas ravi, mais n'ose pas refuser.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se trouvent bientôt réunis, assis en tailleurs sur des coussins surchargés de broderies, à siroter une boisson qui a l'épaisseur du caramel fondu et un goût crémeux, mais qui parvient à rester délicieuse une fois passée la surprise initiale.

Écouter Kirk raconter leur combat contre Nero est... fascinant, pour reprendre les mots de Spock. Depuis sa console et pendant la tentative de désactiver à temps la foreuse, Hikaru a assisté à la plupart des événements. Mais Kirk les raconte différemment. Hikaru est étonné de le voir avouer son incertitude et glorifier le rôle joué par ses compagnons plutôt que le sien propre. Il joue un jeu difficile, essayant d'être sincère pour plaire aux kazoriens, tout en disant le moins de chose possible sur ses émotions. Les kazoriens s'agitent un moment, sentant que Kirk leur ment sur la façon dont il a rejoint l'Enteprise en plein vol. Une pirouette lui permet de ne pas vexer ces gens, déclarant, en toute sincérité semble-t-il, qu'il préserve là le secret d'un ami.

Quand son récit est terminé, les kazoriens restent silencieux un moment, les yeux fermés comme pour assimiler ce qu'ils ont entendu. Kirk en profite pour boire quelques gorgées, la bouche asséchée par la conversation. Dès qu'il a fini, le plus jeune des politiques kazorien lui pose une question. Celle-ci, Hikaru est persuadé que tout l'équipage présent dans le poste de commandement lors des derniers instants du Nerada se l'est posée. Il ne croit pas que quelqu'un ait eu le courage de le faire.

« Pourquoi avoir proposé aux romuliens de se rendre ?

Kirk n'hésite pas un seul instant avant de donner sa réponse.

-Un très vieux proverbe terrien dit ''si tu veux la paix, prépare la guerre''. Je n'ai jamais été d'accord. Pour obtenir la paix il faut se montrer fort pour ne pas tenter ses ennemis. Mais il faut aussi se montrer indulgent, compatissant. On ne bâtit pas une paix sur la peur et la haine mais sur la compréhension et l'entraide.

-Mais vous aviez affaire à des dissidents, pas à l'empire romulien. Votre acte n'ouvrait la porte ni à la paix, ni à la guerre avec l'empire. De plus, vous vous retrouviez face aux meurtriers de votre père. La plupart des civilisations auraient compris que vous les détruisiez sans sommation.

-Mon enfance n'en aurait pas moins été dépourvu de père, répond Kirk avec une âpreté nouvelle dans sa voix. Et après avoir exterminé Nero, et ces hommes qui n'étaient probablement pas tous aussi fous et extrémistes que lui ? Je serais parti me venger sur sa race comme lui ? Nero était fou, mais je peux comprendre sa rage et son désespoir. Si j'étais parti en croisade vengeresse contre quelqu'un, ce n'aurait pas été lui. »

Kirk se tait, le regard plongé dans sa boisson, sa main crispée sur le bol qu'il tient. Son teint est légèrement verdâtre, comme s'il se retenait de vomir. Hikaru se détourne. Il est rongé par la curiosité, mais le capitaine en a visiblement dit plus qu'il ne le comptait. Uhura émet un toussotement et l'attention se tourne vers elle. Elle pose une question d'éthique particulièrement pointue à laquelle les kazoriens acceptent de répondre, avant de poser une nouvelle question sur le déroulement des événements à bord pendant la crise. Cette fois, c'est McCoy qui se précipite pour répondre, avant que Hikaru lui-même prenne le relais. Scott, Pavel, et même Spock lui font de même. Le groupe d'officiers semble s'entendre silencieusement pour faire oublier Kirk des kazoriens. Tout en suivant la conversation d'une oreille attentive, Hikaru réalise qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a hésité à protéger ainsi leur capitaine alors même qu'ils doutent encore de ses capacités. Peut-être, songe-t-il, que la confiance aveugle qu'ils ont eu envers lui pendant la poursuite du Nerada a persisté plus longtemps qu'il ne le croyait.

À la fin de la journée, c'est un groupe d'officiers épuisés par une dernière tentative de convaincre les kazoriens qui remonte à bord de l'Enteprise. Kirk leur déclare d'aller se coucher, décidant qu'il serait toujours temps le lendemain d'annoncer leur échec à Starfleet. Sans plus s'attarder, le capitaine part, suivi par McCoy. Hikaru, qui les suit de près, entend le docteur enjoindre à Kirk de manger un peu avant de se coucher. En y réfléchissant bien, le lieutenant ne se souvient pas d'avoir vu son capitaine avaler quoi que ce soit depuis la collation matinale. Tout en ouvrant la porte de ces quartiers, il entend un Kirk en colère enjoindre le docteur de le laisser tranquille. Une fois sa porte fermée, il n'entend pas la suite de la conversation.

Le lendemain, quand Hikaru arrive pour prendre son poste sur la passerelle, Kirk est en train de contacter Starfleet. Il a l'air fatigué, des poches sous les yeux indiquant son manque de sommeil. Tandis qu'Hikaru s'installe à sa console, le visage d'e l'amiral Pike apparaît sur l'écran.

« Capitaine Kirk au rapport amiral.

Le visage de l'amiral s'illumine.

-Ah, Kirk, nous attendions votre appel. Félicitations !

-Je vous demande pardon ?, demande Kirk tandis que les personnes présentes s'interrogent du regard sans davantage comprendre.

-Vous venez nous rendre compte du succès de la mission non ? Vous en avez mis du temps, les kazoriens nous ont contacté il y a quatre heures pour nous signifier leur accord pour rentrer dans la Fédération.

Chekov a la bouche béante de stupéfaction et Hikaru imagine que son visage trahit la même incrédulité.

-Je dois avouer mon étonnement amiral, reconnaît Kirk. Quand nous avons laissé les représentants du gouvernement kazorien ils ne semblaient pas décidés à franchir le pas.

-De ce que j'ai compris une réunion nocturne de leur parlement a voté en faveur de l'union. La ministre Talmari nous a dit que vous aviez fini de les convaincre hier matin. Vous semblez les avoir impressionnés Kirk. Pour citer la ministre, « tant que la Fédération aura des hommes avec ce courage et cette étique, nous vous ferrons confiance pour assurer notre protection. »

-J'en suis... honoré. J'imagine.

-Je dois avouer que cela en a surpris plus d'un ici. Il n'est pas impossible que certains enjeux soient réclamés auprès de parieurs manquant de clairvoyance.

-Et maintenant amiral, quels sont nos ordres ?

-Restez en orbite autour de la planète jusqu'à qu'un vaisseau arrive pour vous remplacer et patrouiller dans le secteur. Ce devrait être l'affaire de quelques jours, vous pouvez accorder des permissions pendant ce temps. Ensuite, vous prendrez à bord une délégation de diplomates kazoriens et les ramènerez sur Terre afin de finaliser leur entrée dans la Fédération. L'arrivée des kazoriens montrera que certains maintiennent leur confiance en la Fédération, et cet exemple a de bonnes chances d'être suivi par d'autres. Encore une fois, excellent travail. »

La communication s'arrête peu de temps après, laissant les personnes présentes sur le pont se regarder en silence quelques longues secondes. Puis Pavel pousse une exclamation de joie, bientôt suivi par la plupart des autres personnes. Anciens et nouveaux, tous sont d'accord pour encenser le travail du capitaine. Les félicitations fusent vers le capitaine dont le sourire s'élargit de plus en plus. Uhura daigne reconnaître en essayant de ne pas lui rendre son sourire qu'il s'est bien débrouillé. Kirk finit par se tourner vers Spock, le seul a être resté impassible assis à son poste.

« Et bien monsieur Spock, lui demande-t-il avec un petit sourire impertinent, pensez-vous pouvoir me faire confiance pour garder ce navire en bon état ou dois-je me méfier d'une mutinerie ?

Spock lève un sourcil et sa bouche se plisse dans une expression qui semble hésiter entre ironie, incompréhension, amusement, affection et exaspération.

-Dans un cas comme dans l'autre ce serait mon devoir de vous le faire savoir capitaine. Je crains de devoir vous laisser dans l'incertitude pour le moment. »

A leur poste, Hikaru et Pavel échangent un sourire amusé, partageant une même réflexion. Lors du premier tragique voyage de l'Enterprise, Kirk et Spock ont été à couteau tiré, allant jusqu'à une tentative de meurtre. Cette première semaine dans l'espace les a vu s'observer avec précaution. Maintenant, un semblant d'amitié semble s'instaurer. Tout d'un coup, il semble à Hikaru que quelque chose se met à fonctionner et qu'il peut croire à leur équipe bancale et inexpérimenté. Sans s'en rendre compte, il est déjà presque prêt à suivre le capitaine Kirk en enfer s'il le lui demandait.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

**PAVEL**

Pour Pavel, les choses sont différentes. Dès le début il respecte énormément Kirk. Il est une des ces rares personnes qui le traitent immédiatement en adulte, il ne se moque pas de son accent russe. Il écoute et prend en compte ses avis sans demander que quelqu'un vérifie ses calculs. Il se sent à sa place sur le pont et il a trop l'habitude de se faire rabrouer à cause de son âge pour vraiment se laisser perturber par ce que le lieutenant Sulu appelle la « guerre des générations ». Pour lui de ce côté là l'Enteprise n'est pas différente de l'Académie ou de l'école. Alors que pendant la première semaine de vol les autres officiers sont tout entier impliqués dans leur petit conflit, Pavel prend sa place derrière sa console et mène sa vie sans se soucier des adultes, observant ceux-ci de loin.

C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il est le premier à remarquer le sérieux du capitaine Kirk pendant ces premiers jours. Spock est trop occupé à faire le temporisateur entre les anciens et les nouveaux – sur l'ordre de Kirk, arguant que puisqu'il était déjà lieutenant-commandant il est tout à fait indiqué pour cela – et McCoy passe la plupart de son temps à l'infirmerie. Loin de se mêler des mesquineries du pont, Kirk passe son temps avec un pad à la main, à étudier des informations. Il observe également ce qui se passe sur le pont et échange parfois avec Pavel des regards amusés devant le comportement de l'équipage. En tout point, il se comporte comme un parfait capitaine prenant connaissance de son navire et de ses hommes.

Si on oublie bien sûr le fait qu'il tire la langue à Uhura et Spock quand il pense qu'ils ne regardent pas.

Leur première mission est un succès, ce qui n'est pas vraiment une surprise pour Pavel, chez qui l'admiration pour Kirk se renforce. Chez lui, plus de doute, cet homme est _son_ capitaine, un héros, et il n'en changerait pour rien au monde. Maintenant, il attend que les autres voient la même chose que lui.

L'arrivée d'un vaisseau plus lourdement armé déployé par la Fédération survient après cinq jours d'attente. Une délégation d'une vingtaine de personnes est amenée à bord d'une navette depuis Kazor et logée dans les quartiers des invités. Pavel assiste à la procession d'hommes et de femmes au visage presque humain, tous vêtus de longues robes flottantes grises et noires, voilant tout d'eux sauf leur cou et leur visage, jusqu'à leurs quartiers. Sur le chemin, Kirk leur explique le fonctionnement du vaisseau, répondant à leurs questions le plus simplement possible. Les kazoriens ont une technologie sophistiquée mais n'ont jamais développé le vol dans l'espace, pas même dans leur atmosphère. Leur premier contact s'est fait en captant grâce à leur technologie des communications spatiales se déroulant à plusieurs systèmes solaires de distance.

La ministre Talmari qui conduit la délégation se retourne et salue gracieusement le capitaine au moment de pénétrer dans les appartements qui leur ont été fournis. Deux autres diplomates font de même.

« Il serait préférable je crois que nous restions dans nos appartements pour le moment, déclare-t-elle d'un air gêné.

-Nous adapter à l'atmosphère et la pesanteur de votre vaisseau risque de prendre un peu de temps, déclare un second diplomate, avec un accent plus prononcé dans son standard. Nous nous joindrons à vous plus tard.

-Il n'y a aucun problème. Le premier voyage dans l'espace est une épreuve pour certains. Si l'un de vous souffre du mal de l'espace, notre docteur pourra vous aider. Il a beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine. »

Sur un dernier salut, les kazoriens se retirent. L'Enteprise peut alors quitter l'orbite de la planète pour entamer son voyage de retour vers la Terre. Une fois l'accélération donnée, Sulu baille en se rejetant en arrière sur son siège.

« C'est parti pour une semaine de voyage ennuyeux à mourir, murmure-t-il.

-Tout de même pas, sourit Kirk. On va pouvoir continuer à jouer à qui dit le mieux la vérité avec nos invités. À moins que la loi de Murphy s'invite dans l'équation bien sûr.

-La loi de Murphy ?, demande Spock d'une voix intéressée. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais entendu parler de cette loi scientifique.

-Oh c'est une vieillerie du vingtième siècle. Elle dit en somme que ''tout ce qui peut tourner mal, tournera mal''.

-Superstition ridicule, conclut Spock en se retournant vers sa console. »

Superstition peut-être, n'empêche que l'Enterprise apprendra vite que la loi de Murphy s'applique à elle dans des proportions jusque là inégalées. Sans le soupçonner, Pavel rit de la grimace de Kirk à son second et retourne à ses équations.

Le soir même, quelques uns des diplomates se joint aux officiers pour le repas. La conversation se tourne une fois de plus vers le fonctionnement des vaisseaux spatiaux. Pavel sent Uhura avide de continuer ses questions sur le fonctionnement des langues kazoriennes. Elle se restreint, gardant ses questions pour une autre fois. Le repas se déroule sans incident, mais Pavel a l'impression d'assister à une discussion à sens unique, les kazoriens répondant à beaucoup moins de questions qu'ils n'en posent.

...

Le lendemain, alors qu'il sort d'un laboratoire, Pavel se retrouve presque nez à nez avec le capitaine Kirk. Il commence à s'excuser, mais celui-ci lui offre un grand sourire.

« Et bien Chekov, je croyais que c'était votre jour de congé. Que faites-vous au laboratoire ?

-Je faisais des équations capitaine. Pour le plaisir.

-Il va falloir redéfinir votre définition des congés, plaisante Kirk. Mais j'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir ce problème.

-Et vous capitaine ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas votre jour de congé ?

-Si, mais la ministre Talmari m'a demandé de passer la voir. Je peux difficilement dire non malgré mon envie d'une sieste. J'espère ne pas y passer la journée ! Je vous voie plus tard Chekov. »

Le jeune enseigne salue et quitte son capitaine à l'entrée des quartiers de leurs invités avant de vaquer à ses propres occupations. Sa journée de congés passe à toute vitesse. En se rendant au mess, il croise un officier des communications qui l'arrête au vol. Le capitaine n'a pas été vu depuis le début de l'après-midi lui apprend-t-il, et le second le cherche. Pavel s'imagine qu'il est toujours coincé avec la délégation kazorienne et décide de faire un détour pour vérifier.

Il frappe à la porte des appartements de l'ambassade et celle-ci s'ouvre. La ministre Talmari l'accueille de l'autre côté, une femme de grande taille se tenant tout près d'elle.

« Excusez-moi, le capitaine est-il encore là ? Il est demandé sur le pont, demande Pavel, intimidé par la froideur des deux femmes.

-Non. Il nous a quitté il y a plusieurs heures déjà. Il parlait d'aller se reposer je crois.

-Oh. Je m'excuse alors je pensais qu'il était peut-être chez vous. Je vous... »

Pavel s'interrompt soudainement. En essayant d'éviter le regard des deux femmes si intimidantes, Pavel a porté son regard sur le sol. Une petite tache de sang rouge écarlate s'étale sur le sol. Une information issue de la réunion préalable à la rencontre avec les kazoriens surgit dans le cerveau du jeune garçon : le sang des kazoriens est beaucoup plus clair que celui des humains. Ses yeux cherchent fébrilement un indice, puis s'écarquillent. Il vient d'apercevoir un pied portant la botte réglementaire de l'uniforme de la Starfleet. Il n'a pas le temps de se précipiter pour appeler à l'aide qu'un choc l'assomme. Le jeune enseigne tombe comme une pierre sur le sol.

Quand il se réveille, il lui semble qu'un tambour bat à l'intérieur de sa tête, pire que lorsqu'il a goûté de la vodka pour la première fois. Dès qu'il arrive à rassembler ses idées il se souvient de ce qui s'est passé et se redresse à toute vitesse.

Il est dans une espèce de débarras, sans doute dans la suite des kazoriens. Plusieurs caisses occupent l'espace et des vêtements compliqués sont accrochés dans une penderie. Adossé à l'une des caisses repose le capitaine Kirk. Pavel s'inquiète immédiatement. Du sang sèche sur son front en quantité inquiétante. Il s'approche pour constater la gravité de la blessure et sa peur pour le capitaine augmente en voyant son visage livide et couvert de sueur. Il saisit son bras pour tenter de le réveiller et Kirk ouvre immédiatement ses yeux. Ceux-ci font rapidement le tour de la pièce avant de se fixer sur Pavel.

« Chekov. Ils vous ont eu vous aussi ?

-Oui capitaine. Pardon. Monsieur Spock vous cherchait et je pensais que vous seriez encore ici.

-Quelqu'un sait où vous êtes ?

-Non. J'ai dit à un officier que je savais où vous étiez, c'est tout. Pardon. Que c'est-il passé ?

-La plupart des sois-disant ambassadeurs étaient des contrebandiers voilà quoi. Ils tenaient la ministre Talmari en otage pour la forcer à signifier le refus des kazoriens de rejoindre la Fédération. Ils ont trop d'intérêt à ce que les mines kazoriennes restent sans protection. Ils portaient des sortes d'écrans électroniques leur donnant l'apparence de kazoriens.

-Et vous les avez découvert ?, s'émerveilla Chekov.

-Non. Ces bâtards ont drogué mon thé. J'ai compris que quelque chose clochait quand j'ai commencé à faire une réaction allergique à leur mixture. J'ai tenté de me défendre et ils m'ont assommé. Je crois avoir une concussion et pour une fois je serais ravi que Bones et ses vaccins soient ici.

Kirk épongea la sueur et le sang de son visage.

-Il nous faut sortir d'ici pour prévenir tout le monde. Et j'ai besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie avant que ma gorge ne gonfle d'avantage. Mieux vaut que j'évite de me lever pour le moment. Chekov, fouiller ces caisses et voyez si vous trouvez des armes à poing ou à feu ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous aider à ouvrir cette porte de l'intérieur.

Hochant la tête avec ferveur, Chekov se met à l'ouvrage. Le bilan n'est pas bon. Les caisses sont pleines d'explosif, mais trop puissants pour ne pas les blesser dans l'explosion de la porte. Il n'y a pas d'armes, mais le jeune homme mets la main dans la garde robe des ambassadrice sur de longues aiguilles à cheveux qui ravissent le capitaine. Celui-ci les saisit et s'approche de la porte en s'efforçant de ne pas s'effondrer.

« L'avantage d'avoir un passé de voyou, dit-il en souriant, c'est qu'on apprend quelques trucs qui ne sont pas dans le manuel d'officier. Voyons ce que je peux faire...

Se servant de ses mains, il parvient à faire sauter la plaque de sécurité derrière laquelle se cache le système d'ouverture de la porte. Aussitôt, il se met à enfoncer les aiguilles à l'intérieur avec précautions

-Comment ça se fait qu'il y en ai une sécurité de ce côté ? C'est juste une garde-robe.

-Oh j'ai trouvé la réponse dans un bouquin d'anecdotes sur la Starfleet, ricane Kirk. Un capitaine il y a cinquante ans environ avait sa femme et sa maîtresse sur le même navire. Un jour elles se sont croisées au mauvais moment. Plutôt que de s'écharper elle se sont alliées contre lui et l'ont enfermé dans le débarras. Il est resté coincé trente six heures jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'entende cogner à la porte. La Starfleet a mis des sécurités des deux côtés de chaque porte depuis. Bien sûr, nos clandestins ont coincé la porte, mais j'espère réussir à... oui !

La porte s'entrouvre et Pavel s'empresse de repousser les battants. Heureusement, le petit salon sur lequel elle ouvre est vide. Il n'en est hélas pas de même pour la porte menant vers le salon principal et la sortie des appartements des passagers, bloquée aussi. Pavel colle son oreille à la porte et entends un homme de l'autre côté. Une sentinelle. Kirk se traîne jusqu'à la table où il renifle puis avale un grand verre d'eau. Il continue à suer et a commencé à trembler de manière irrépressible.

-Regardez s'il y a des armes dans les pièces voisines.

Aucun garde n'est resté, heureusement pour Pavel dont la maîtrise des armes est à peu près nulle. Dans une des chambres, il trouve cependant la ministre Talmari ligotée sur son lit. Il se précipite pour la libérer et la réconforte du mieux qu'il le peut tandis qu'il l'amène à Kirk. La froideur de la politicienne s'est effacée et c'est en tremblant et en s'excusant constamment qu'elle explique ce qui s'est passé. À part elle, tous les autres membres de l'ambassade étaient membres d'un équipage pirate se servant de la technologie kazorienne pour se donner une autre apparence. De qu'elle a entendu de leurs plans, ils comptent droguer les officiers au cours du repas et s'emparer ainsi du navire. Un tel acte, si audacieux, a de grandes chances d'effrayer toute planète souhaitant rejoindre la Fédération et mettrais le secteur de Kazor sous la coupe des pirates et contebandiers.

« C'est insensé mais... Soyons sincère, le fonctionnement de l'Enterprise est encore chaotique. Les deux tiers de l'équipage en sont à leur première affectation. Pour les officiers, on atteint les trois quart. Les kazoriens étant connus pour leur pacifisme et leur honnêteté, personne n'imaginerai que ces vingt personnes ont la volonté et la capacité de prendre un vaisseau comme l'Enterprise. Et avec des explosifs comme ceux qu'on a vu dans la garde-robe, ils ont la possibilité de créer une diversion de taille. Ça peut marcher. Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis l'arrivée de Chekov ?

-Une demi de vos heures, tout au plus, répond la ministre.

-Ils doivent donc être au repas prévu en votre honneur au mess des officiers. Si la drogue qu'ils leur ont donné est aussi efficace que celle que j'ai reçu, on peut compter ceux-là comme hors service. Ce qu'il faut, c'est réussir à contacter le pont, l'infirmerie et les machineries pour leur signifier de se barricader à l'intérieur et de s'apprêter à recevoir de la visite.

-Ils n'ont laissé aucun appareil de communication capitaine. Il faut passer par le garde pour sortir, si vous parvenez à forcer la porte. Mais il est probablement armé.

-Comment vous vous débrouillez au corps à corps et avec une arme Chekov ?

-Pas très bien, avoue celui-ci, en rougissant.

-Il faudra remédier à cela.

Pavel opine de la tête, mais l'homme derrière la porte l'inquiète bien moins que l'état du capitaine. Ses tremblements se font plus forts et sa respiration devient sifflante. Il bois en continu toute l'eau qu'il peut. Le jeune enseigne voudrait pouvoir l'aider, mais le seul à pouvoir le faire est le docteur McCoy.

-Je vais forcer la porte, décide Kirk. Ministre Telmari, cachez vous dans votre chambre et n'en sortez pas. Dès que la porte est ouverte, je me charge du garde, en espérant qu'il n'y en ait qu'un. Chekov vous ne vous occupez pas de moi, vous courrez du plus vite que vous pouvez au communicateur le plus proche. Alertez les machineries en priorité puis la passerelle et l'infirmerie.

-Je ne déclenche pas l'alerte générale ? S'étonne le jeune homme.

-Surtout pas. Ils sauraient que leur plan est tombé à l'eau et pourraient déclencher des explosifs, s'ils les ont déjà mis en place. Dès que vous avez fait ça, allez chercher un responsable de la sécurité. Ordonnez-lui d'envoyer des hommes sur le pont et en salle des machines pour empêcher un sabotage. Ensuite, allez vous occupez des officiers au mess et envoyez moi une équipe médicale.

-Pardonnez-moi capitaine, s'excuse Pavel d'une voix un peu effrayée où l'accent russe se fait plus fort. Mais est-ce que vous êtes en état...

-J'ai plus de chance de mettre à terre ce garde que de réussir un sprint Chekov, le gronde Kirk. C'est mon vaisseau et mes hommes qui sont en danger.

-Vous tremblez capitaine, remarque la kazorienne.

-Une réaction allergique. J'ai l'habitude, et si elle ne m'a pas encore tué, il y a peu de chance qu'elle le fasse maintenant. Ne discutez plus Chekov, on y va. »

Le regard décidé de Kirk met fin aux hésitations de Pavel. Le capitaine a raison, le vaisseau doit passer le premier, et l'état du capitaine ne peut qu'empirer s'ils attendent qu'on viennent les libérer. Il n'y a plus qu'espérer que le gonflement de la gorge de Kirk n'empire pas et ne l'empêche pas de respirer. Pavel sait qu'il tient sa vie entre ses mains. C'est à lui d'être assez rapide pour prévenir le vaisseau de la menace et envoyer quelqu'un soigner le capitaine. Il opine de la tête et Kirk lui donne les épingles dont il s'est servi pour ouvrir la porte.

« Mes mains tremblent trop pour le faire, déclare-t-il et il me faudra sauter sur le garde dès que la porte sera suffisamment ouverte. Suivez bien mes instructions. »

Avec les conseils du capitaine, la porte s'ouvre en quelques minutes. Kirk se précipite immédiatement sur son adversaire. La réaction de celui-ci est immédiate et il renvoie Kirk à terre d'un coup de poing. D'abord figé d'effroi, Pavel se reprend et cours à toute vitesse jusqu'à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre heureusement sans peine et il entame une course frénétique dans les couloirs.

Une salle de relaxation pour l'équipage qui n'est pas en service se trouve heureusement non loin. Sans prendre le temps de saluer, Pavel se précipite sur l'intercom et lance ses deux appels. Il ne laisse pas la moindre occasion au lieutenant Scott et à ses deux autres interlocuteurs de protester et leur répète que l'ordre vient du capitaine. Cela fait, il se tourne vers les hommes d'équipage.

« On ne lance pas l'alerte générale ?, demande un grand homme baraqué en uniforme rouge que Pavel a entendu le capitaine surnommer ''Cupkake''.

-Non. Ordre du capitaine. Il veut qu'on envoie du soutien à la passerelle, aux machineries et au mess des officiers. Le capitaine va avoir besoin d'un médecin également.

-D'accord. Toi et moi on y va, décide Cupkake, retenant visiblement le mot ''gamin'' à la dernière seconde. Il est blessé ?

-Peut-être. Il a fait une crise d'allergie et il se battait contre un des pirates quand je l'ai quitté. »

L'homme de la sécurité donne l'ordre d'aller quérir un docteur et de l'amener auprès du capitaine au plus vite, puis il leur fait adopter un pas rapide pour aller porter secours au capitaine pendant que le reste des hommes s'occupe de reprendre le navire. En quelques minutes, ils rejoignent la pièce où Pavel a laissé le capitaine. Cupkake rentre le premier, son phaser à la main. Il le rabaisse immédiatement pour se précipiter aux côtés du capitaine.

L'ambassadrice le soutient, ses mains placées sur une tâche de sang qui s'élargit à son côté. Au fond de ses orbites creuses, ses yeux sont terrorisés.

« Le pirate avait un couteau. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne connais pas la médecine humaine !

-Chekov, faites lui un bandage d'urgence, ordonne Cupkake.

Pavel saisit le premier tissu qui passe sous sa main, une nappe tombée à terre dans la bagarre et suis les ordres de son compagnon. Celui-ci s'empare du voile de la politicienne et s'en sert pour nouer les mains de l'adversaire du capitaine, assommé par celui-ci, dans son dos. Il ramasse ensuite le couteau et le phaser tombés dans la bagarre et les mets hors d'atteinte.

Sous les mains de Pavel, le capitaine se met à bouger. Il ouvre les yeux, respirant avec encore plus de difficultés que lorsque le jeune enseigne l'a laissé.

-Oh, Cupkake, murmure-t-il en un sifflement ténu. Vous venez encore pour m'arrêter ?

-Pas cette fois capitaine. Tenez-bon, de l'aide arrive.

-Mon navire ?

-On s'en occupe. »

Visiblement rassuré par ces propos, Kirk sombre dans l'inconscience. Au même moment des bruits de course résonnent dans le couloir. Pavel n'a jamais été aussi soulagé de voir arriver des médecins. Il regarde le capitaine être placé sur une civière puis se remet à courir vers le mess des officiers. En se réveillant, Kirk voudra savoir l'état de l'équipage et du navire, et mieux vaut informer le second des informations découvertes par le capitaine.

…

Quand Kirk ouvre les yeux, allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie, sa première parole est pour demander où est Pavel. Celui-ci, assit sur une chaise, saute immédiatement à ses côtés.

« A vos ordres, capitaine, salue-t-il avant de poursuivre sans y avoir été invité. Le navire est intact, l'équipage aussi, les pirates ont été appréhendés et monsieur Spock fait son rapport à Starfleet. La plupart des officiers ont été drogués et se sont endormis. Sauf monsieur Spock sur qui elle n'a pas agit et qui se battait contre deux pirates dans le mess quand je suis arrivé. Les autres essayaient de forcer l'entrée du pont.

Kirk pousse un soupire de soulagement et s'apprête à poser une autre question. Le docteur McCoy surgit à son côté avant qu'il n'ai pu dire un mot et commence à vérifier toutes ses constantes.

-Bon sang Jim, il fallait que tu nous ressorte tes allergies au pire moment. Trente personnes ont été droguées, une dizaine d'entre elles non humaines et donc plus susceptibles que toi de faire une réaction à une drogue humaine, et bien sûr tu est le seul à commencer à gonfler et à suer. On a failli te perdre.

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès Bones. Je n'ai pas demandé à être drogué. Ni à être poignardé.

-Il semblerait toutefois que vous attiriez les ennuis, remarque Spock en entrant dans la pièce. Votre ''loi de Murphy'' s'appliquerait-elle particulièrement à vous ?

-Je crois que c'est pire encore que ça, sourit Uhura en s'approchant à son tour du lit de Kirk. Il cherche tellement les ennuis que ceux-ci finissent par venir à lui. Beau travail pour arrêter ces pirates, capitaine.

-Quand je pense qu'on a dormi pendant toute l'action, gémit Sulu. Vous nous appellerez la prochaine fois j'espère capitaine !

-Je promet de vous laisser gérer tous les ennuis la prochaine fois, promet Kirk avec un large sourire. Je m'essayerai dans un coin et je compterai les points en mangeant des cacahuètes.

-Certainement pas. C'est marqué dans la liste des aliments auquel tu est allergique Jim. »

Uhura retient un léger pouffement. Pavel lui ne peut pas retenir son sourire. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, et il peut entendre dans la voix des officiers présents un respect qui n'y était pas pour le capitaine. Tous les yeux pétillent d'affection et de fidélité pour le blessé. Celui-ci se rallonge en poussant un soupir de satisfaction tandis que l'Enterprise continue en ronronnant sa route vers la Terre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

J'espère que la lecture vous a plu ! Le prochain chapitre sera un nouvel interlude, plus court, que j'espère poster rapidement.

En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis dans des review que je sache si la lecture vous a plu !


End file.
